House of Anubis: Senior Year Drama
by ForeverSibuna
Summary: This senior year for students in Anubis house will be full of drama romance and mystery! Sibuna is back and might be adding more to their gang! The story is way better than the description so please read!
1. Chapter 1: New School Year

**1st chapter just getting started so it won't be that good but anyways... Yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

* * *

Nina's POV

I was walking to school with Patricia and Amber. Today was the first day for the new year. I was finally a senior! Today is the first day of not having school uniforms so Amber is super excited!

"Are you girls ready for an awesome senior year!" Amber squeeled.

Me and Patricia laughed and nodded. We all kept walking when a girl, looked about my age, with blonde hair and blue eyes approached us.

"Can any of you please tell me where a Victor is?" The girl asked. She was very pretty. We gave her directions and she went off.

"What was that all about" Patricia asked sounding annoyed, as usual.

Me and Amber shrugged our shoulders and continued walking. We finally got to school and saw Mara and Joy standing next to their lockers.

"Are you guys ready for a fabulous senior year!" Amber asked them. They rolled their eyes and nodded and we all laughed. We all walked to class to find our respective boyfriends all with an empty seat next to them saved for us. How sweet!

"Hey Fabes!" I said as I sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then the bell rang and class began. It was so boring and long! I was already ready for summer again! It's the first day and we already have homework. Fabian and I walked back to Anubis house and did our homework together. In stormed Patricia.

"You guys won't believe it! Guess what!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Me and Fabian replied.

"There's a newbie at Anubis house!" Patricia complained.

- I know this chapter is short and terrible I'm sorry! But I promise next chapter will be so much better!

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**~new girl arrives**

**~special peddie moment**

**~ idrk please comment what you think what else I should do and please refer me to others:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Sadie

**This chapter will be longer. I read your comment and I'm glad that at least one person likes my story. If you could refer me to some of your friends that would be great! So I was thinking about the story and I thought about a couple of things. I think later on a couple should break up but get back together so don't worry. Review what couple you think it should be. So anyways yeah. This chapter is all about the new girl, Sadie, arriving. So enjoy. **

**Previously: "...theres a newbie at Anubis house!" Patricia complained. **

* * *

Fabians pov

"Oh cool!" me and Nina said.

"No, not cool! Patricia continued, "its terrible! It's just one more newbie we have to put up with in this house and I don't want to deal with her. Apparently she's from America too. Her name is Sadie and she already sounds annoying. She moves in tomorrow. UGHH!"

"Calm down Patricia! I'm sure she's not that bad. Remember when I was the new girl and you hated me. Now look how close we are. Just give her a chance." Nina exclaimed.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I will actually like her!" Patricia scoffed.

"It is ten o' clock. You have five minutes prescisely and then I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor gave his special speech.

"I guess that means I have to go to my room. Bye girls." I got up, leaned down to give Nina a kiss and left. I went downstairs and went into mine, eddie, and Micks room. I went in and Mick and Eddie were already asleep so I went to bed too.

**The next morning**

Ambers pov

I woke up this morning very excited. Today is mine and Alfies one year anniversary. I took a shower, got ready and went downstairs to see all my friends at Anubis house in the common room. Each sitting with their respective boyfriend/girlfriend. And then there's Alfie. He's sitting all alone. Awww. I ran into the common room and sat next to Alfie and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Today that new girl Sadie comes." Patricia complained while Eddie rubbed her shoulders.

"Come on Patricia, it won't be that bad." Joy replied. "What is so bad about it?"

"I just don't like new people coming in! Okay?" Patricia yelled.

We all said fine and she cuddled into Eddies shoulder.

"By the way," Alfie whispered to me, "happy one year anniversary! Tonight will be very special. I have everything planned out. You're in for a big surprise!"

"Please tell me what it is!" I begged

"Nope! You'll have to wait until tonight!" He kissed my temple and I cuddled into him.

Nina's pov

School had just needs and we were all back at Anubis house in the attic. (Trudy begged victor to turn it into a hang out room for all of us. Thank you Trudy!) Trudy comes in with a girl that looked awfully familiar. Oh yeah, she's the girl I talked to in the courtyard. She was really pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had rosy cheeks and curled hair. She was wearing a yellow sundress and white ballet flats.

"Kids, this is Sadie. She will be joining us at Anubis house. Be nice to her. Now I'm going to do my work. Bye lovelies!" Trudy said.

"Hey guys, I'm Sadie and I'm from America." She started.

We all said hey except for Patricia who just glared at Sadie.

"Well well. Another American. America this America that. Of course you're from america!" She scoffed.

"Umm excuse me." Sadie replied.

"You heard me now get lost!"

"Yacker, calm down." Eddie said trying to calm her down.

"Why should I? She's just going to come in and take over!"

Eddie stood up and dragged Patricia out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Sadie asked.

"She's not great with new people." Mara replied and we all nodded.

Patricia's pov

"Yacker, what's the matter with you? Why are you so mean all of a sudden?" Eddie asked.

"I just don't like her!" I answered.

"Why?" He asked?

"I know her."

"What, how?" He asked now confused.

"When I was 5 my mom started dating this guy from America. He had a daughter 3 months younger than me and she made my life a living hell. It was Sadie. She probably doesn't remember it because we were young. But she took all the attention from my mom along with piper so I was always all alone." I said with my eyes watering up. "It seemed as if my mom cared more about her than she did me. Then while I was sent to boarding school, my mom went to America for a while with Sadie and her dad and I was all alone." I started to really cry. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry babe!" He said sympathetically.

"So that's why I can't stand her. But please don't tell anyone else." I begged.

"Okay." He said and kissed the top of my forehead. We stood there for a minute. "Why don't we go catch some food. What about the pizza shoppe?" He suggested. I sniffed and nodded and we left.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! What should the next chapter be? Special jara or moy moment since I really haven't done them yet. What else? Idk anyways review! Oh yeah and Amfie anniversary.**


	3. Chapter 3 Amfie anniversary

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I'm still in school and I get out June 13th so it will take a while. I've gotten some more reviews which is great! Thank you to all the nice things you all said! It would be amazing if you refered me to some other people! So yeah, this chapter is the Amfie anniversary. And soon I'll have a surprise. It will be shocking! Comment a couple and whoever has the most, that's who the surprise will happen to. So anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Ambers pov

Patricia and Eddie never came back. That's strange. Well it might have been for the better anyways. Patricia must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning because she is being really mean. I mean the girls new, give her a break.

"We're sorry about Patricia's behavior. She doesn't always act like this. She just isn't very fond of new people at Anubis house." Joy explained to Sadie.

"It's fine. So Anubis house seems cool." Sadie started. "At my old boarding school in America, it was very boring at our house. All we ever did was read or study."

"Well there is none of that here!" Alfie joked. "Oh wow, look at the time. You ready ams?"

"Ready for what?" Jerome asked.

"My surprise. It's our one year anniversary and he has a surprise planned for me. I'm dying to know what it is though!" I answered. "Anyways, yeah I'm ready boo."

"Okay let's go then" Alfie stood up then helped me up. We were on our way out of the door.

"Bye guys! Nice to meet you Sadie!" I yelled as the door closed behind me.

Alfie blindfolded me and we started walking. It was along walk but once we got their, it was all worth it. He took off my blindfold and we were standing in a clearing in the woods. There was a picnic set up under the glow of the moon. We both sat down.

Alfies pov

We were sitting down on the picnic blanket and I was pouring some apple cider into two glasses. Amber flinched and grabbed her back.

"Ambs, you okay?" I asked her concerned.

"Yeah! Why?" She gritted through her teeth In pain.

"Amber, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Well this summer I broke my back when I was dancing. The doctors said that it was a serious break and could cause some severe pain and injuries in the future." She explained.

"Well it sounds like it hurts a lot. My dad is a doctor. Let me look at it." she turned around and showed me her back. "Ambs, it's all red and looks pretty bad. Does it hurt when I do this?"

"Owweeeeeeee!"

"I think we should get you to a hospital. "

"No I'm fine! I promise! Let's just continue the picnic! Please! If it's not better tomorrow I'll go to the doctor. I promise! Let's just finish the picnic!" She pleaded.

"Fine, but if it's bad tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctor my self!" I said. We went back to eating after she took some ibuprofen. I was really worried about her. I guess we will find out tomorrow. We finished the picnic and I gave her a piggy back ride back to the house worried she might hurt her back even more. I took her in her room, tucked her into her bed, waited for her to fall asleep, then kissed her goodnight. I went down to my room and went to bed.

**The next morning**

Ambers pov

I was in mine Nina's and Sadie's room. My back still really hurt but i am really scared of the doctor so I just put a heating pad on it.

"You okay amber?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, just slept weird last night so my back hurts a little." I lied.

"Oh well I hope it feels better!" Sadie sighed. "Why do you think Patricia doesn't like me? Whenever I see her around the house she just ignores me and pretends I don't exist."

"That's just how Patricia is. Not very friendly to newbies at first. She'll warm up to you though! I promise!" I told her. She got up hugged me gently then left the room. I was in my room all alone. I was reading my fashion magazine. All of a sudden the door opens really fast.

"Hey ambs, I was wonderi- what? Does you back still hurt?" He asked obviously noticing the heating pad.

"No?" I said hoping it would work. He picked me up, took me to his car, put me in and started driving. In the car he was on the phone with the chiropractor.

"Alfie, I'm really scared! I really don't want to go!" I exclaimed. "Please!"

"Ambs, I love you to much to let it rest. You need to go to a doctor and you won't go by yourself so I have to take you! I'm doing this for you." He said to me. The doctor was an hour away and I was really tired so I slept the rest if the way.

"Amber, wake up. We're here." Alfie said nudging me to wake up. We got out and walked in. I sat down In one of the waiting chairs. Alfie went up to the front desk, signed in, and came back to sit next to me.

The nurse came out and said "Amber Millington."

* * *

**Haha I left you with a cliff hanger! Mwahahah and btw this is not the surprise at all! So next chapter:**

**-a lot with Sadie **

**-ending with Amber **

**-jara and moy anniversary (yes they are the same day)**

**-idk what else **

**So anyways please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 answers

**So this chapter is all about answers. Explanations with Sadie and Patricia. What's wrong with ambers back. It also has the one year anniversary of jara and moy since I really haven't done them yet. So yeah enjoy!**

* * *

Sadie's pov

I went into my room and Nina was laying on her bed and amber was gone.

"Hey Nina!" I said

"Oh hey Sadie! How is everything working for you here at Anubis house?" Nina asked.

"It's great! Everyone has been really nice! Well except from Patricia. I was thinking about going to talk to her but then I thought that she would just ignore me."

"I think you should try!" Nina started. "She might not listen at first but it wouldn't hurt to try! Patricia isn't as mean as it seems!"

"Ok, I'll go find her right now! Thanks for your help Nina!"

"No problem Sadie! We're all here for you!" She said.

"Thanks!" I said. I went downstairs and I found Patricia in the kitchen. "Patricia," she walked right past me into the common room and sat next to Eddie. "Patricia!" I followed her and she ignored me even more. "PATRICIA!" I screamed. She looked at Eddie, got up, and yanked my arm until we were in the hallway. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I asked.

"You wanna know what my problem is?" She screamed. "Your dad, Derek, was dating my mom, pheobe. My mom sent me to boarding school while she went to live with you guys in America for a while!" She was really crying now. Eddie came out hearing all the screaming. He hugged her and she was crying into his shirt but she continued. "I had no dad, my mom showed all her attention to you and piper, so I was alone! She didn't care about me! It was only you! Then to make matters worse your dad breaks her heart and she was back to being a single mom again!"

"I'm so sorry Patricia! I had no idea! We were so young. I barely remember. I didn't even know it was you! I didn't know you felt that way and if I were you, I would hate my guts too! I. I'm So sorry and I hope you can forgive me!" I apologized. She sniffed, looked back up, and wiped away her tears.

"We'll see." She said then walked upstairs.

"Eddie, please just tell her I'm sorry." I said right before he followed her upstairs.

"Okay." He said reluctantly. I feel so bad.

Ambers pov

"Amber millington?" The nurse repeated. I felt my stomach upside down, I was shaking, and I couldn't force myself to stand up. That is, until Alfie pulled me out of my seat, gently, because of my back.

I walked in the door to my room, and waited. The doctor walked in. His name is doctor Collins. He's kinda cute.

"So what seems to be the problem here?" He asked. I opened my mouth but couldn't force myself to talk. Thank god Alfie was there. What would I do without him. He explained what happened this summer and how it was starting to hurt again.

"Okay so what we are going to do is take a couple of x-rays. I also want to examine your back so if you could just lay down on the bed for me." And I did. He pulled up my shirt and started examining my back. He was rubbing it and it kinda felt like a mini massage. He said he was done. So I stood up and we walked to the roo

m where they do my x-rays. Once we were done we went back to my room.

"So I can't make an official diagnosis yet. I have to wait for the x-rays to come back which should take 1-2 weeks. Until then, I want you on bed rest. I'm sure you will be able to make sure of that." He said pointing at Alfie. I groaned. Bed rest? For at least a week? How will I be able to do anything? Phooey! The ride home was silent. Not even the radio was turned on.

Alfie finally spoke, "you're gonna be alright amber! I promise! And I will help you while you're on bed rest."

"But I don't want to be on bed rest Alfie! I want to move around. Go places." I complained. At least I'll have Alfie.

**1 week later**

Alfies pov

It was a Saturday morning. A week after I took amber to the doctor. She's been hurting really bad. If I had to bet, I'd say she's still sleeping. I got up, took a shower, got ready, and went to the kitchen for a pre-breakfast snack.

"Hey boo!" Amber exclaimed.

"Amber you're supposed to be in bed! Why are you up? You could really hurt your back!"

"I'm fine! My back feels great!

"Ambe-"

"Alfie I'm fine. Go get ready."

"Okay. Only if you promise you feel alright!" She nodded. I knew she was lying. I went out of the room, turned around and watched her. Good thing I did. The second I left, she grabbed her back wincing in pain and fell. I ran to her and called an ambulance.

Ambers pov

I was dizzy and nauseated. My eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Amber!" Alfie exclaimed. I smiled then saw where I was. No. I don't want to be here. Not in the hospital. A nurse stuck something in my arm and I slowly drifted back to sleep. When I woke up, I woke to dr. Collins and Alfie talking.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You have a herniated disc. A herniated disc is a condition in which the annulus fibrosus (outer portion) of the vertebral disc is torn, enabling the nucleus (inner portion) to herniate or extrude through the fibers. It's not as bad as it sounds. I'm not going to force you to stay in bed. But I don't want you doing any physical activity for the next month. Take it easy. Absolutely no running. During the next month or so you will have good days and bad days. On the good days, stay calm. On the bad days I want you in bed. Come back in about a month and we will check out your back."

"Thank you!" Alfie said. We walked to the car. When we got home, Alfie fixed me up with my heating pad, put me in my bed, and stayed there until I fell asleep. Isn't he sweet.

Maras pov (I finally do her)

I was in my room with joy and Patricia. Patricia was asleep. It was mine and Joy's anniversary with our respective boyfriends so we thought it be a great idea to do a double date. Then go off to do our own thing. Jerome walked in.

"Hey mara-culous!"

"Hey jeromeo!" I said as he walked in and gave me a kiss.

"y mouth! Why all these ooey gooey nicknames!" Joy exclaimed. I ignored her. We told Jerome our plan about tonight.

"Sounds great. I'll go tell mick." Then he left.

Joy and I got ready. I curled my hair and wore a light blue short dress with white flats. I put a headband in my hair and wore natural make up with some pink sparkly lipgloss. Joy did these really cute tight curls in her hair and wore a short pinks strapless dress with some white heels. She wore natural makeup but with some dramatic mascara and pink lipgloss. We went downstairs and saw the guys.

"Girls, you look-" mick started.

"Fabulous!" They finished together. We both said thank you and kissed our boyfriends.

"So where are we going out for dinner?" I asked.

"That new place downtown called vernaroid.

"yeah it's supposed to be really good." We went and ate dinner. After that was done we went off on around to do our own thing. Jerome took me on a nice moonlight stroll through the park. We talked and laughed and had a great time. We were having such a good time, we didn't even notice it was already 11:30. We started to walk back home.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you!" I said.

"What we have is real jaffary!" I responded by kissing him. I could feel myself smile in the kiss. I pulled away and went to bed.

Joys pov

Once we were all separated, mick took me to get frozen yogurt. He got chocolate and I got strawberry. We sat down and started talking. He asked me if his ice cream smelt weird so I leaned in to sniff it but then he shoved it up my face. You ran outside my and I chased after him. It turns out it was raining. Crap. We started kissing in the rain. Then we realized it was 11:30 so we went back home.

"I love you!" He told me.

"I love you too!" I said back. We started to kiss. I rubbed my fingers through his tousled hair and he put his hands around my waist. I pulled away when I heard a door open. It was just Alfie sleepwalking. I kissed mick good night and then went upstairs to go to bed.

Sadie's pov

I'm really sorry about what I did to Patricia. I didn't even remember. I didn't think that it was that bad. But then she told me that and I was so sorry. I hope she can ever forgive me. I knock on her door so that I could talk. She open the door and I walked in.

"Patricia, I truly am sorry for what I did to you. I really didn't remember. I hope that we can be friends."

"Listen, I'm not going to be all besties with you but I'll give it a try. I just want you to know that you really did hurt me and I also hope you get over it but it'll take some time." I nodded. I really did feel bad. At least she's going to give it a try too. It's a start.

* * *

**Like I said, sorry It takes a while to update. I'm still in school anyways. Please review. Once I get a couple of reviews on your favorite couple I will do the surprise because I don't know which couple to do so I'm letting you decide. **

**Next chapter **

**-Fabina moment**

**-more with amber**

**-Sadie and Patricia make up**

**Idk what else anyways review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Patricia's birthday

**Sorry it took long for me to update! I got my phone taken away because of my sister. Anyways, this chapter will have a Fabina moment, more with ambers back, and Sadie and Patricia will make up. So enjoy!**

* * *

Eddies pov

I was in my room. It was a Sunday morning. Mick was still asleep and Fabian was with his aunt and uncle for the weekend. It was February 3rd, Patricia's birthday! I had planned a surprise party for her. All of anubis house knew about it except for Patricia of course. I took a shower and got dressed then went downstairs to find all my friends in the common room. I went and say down next to Patricia and gave her a kiss.

"Hey babe!" I said to her.

"Hey weasel!" She replied. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. Her wet hair from her shower was soaking my shirt but I didn't care.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"We were supposed to be doing something tonight?" I lied. We were all trying to pretend we forgot her birthday.

"Well, don't you know what today is?" She asked sounding a little hurt.

"Sunday? Oh yeah it's my moms birthday. Thanks for reminding me yacker. I'll call her tonight!" She seemed upset to me but she wouldn't show it. I can't wait to see her face tonight.

Ambers pov

My back is still hurting but not as much. Today I have another appointment for my back before Patricia's suprise party. I was going to drive myself but Alfie insisted that he drive me. We got to the office and signed in. The nurse called my name and we went into the room. Dr. Collins entered. Alfie knew I thought he was cute. Now that I think about it, that might be the reason Alfie insisted on coming. Aww how cute! My Alfie is jealous.

"Hello amber. How have you been?" Dr Collins asked.

"I'm fine thank you."

"What about your back?"

"It hurts a little but it's better."

"That's good. Well let's take a look." I lay down on the bed thing (I don't know what it's called) and he examined my back.

"Well it looks like the herniated disc has went away (idk about this stuff so let's just pretend) but it could still cause some problems in the future. Your back will never be fully back to normal. Just don't push your limits and it won't cause you any problems."

"Ok thank you!" I said and we left.

On the drive back Alfie was on the phone. I think with his little sister, maddie. She is so cute and she loves me too. I love seeing her over the holiday.

"I miss you too mads." I heard him say. He continued.

"Mads, I love you but I have to go. I'm in the car with Amber. I heard her yell into the phone.

"PUT IT ON SPEAKER!" So he did and let me hold it.

"Hey mads, I miss you!" I said.

"I miss you too amber! I can't wait to see you!"

"Me neither maddie! Okay me and your brother have to go. I Love you!" I said.

"Love you mads!" Alfie said.

"Love you guys! Bye!" Alfie hung up the phone.

"Maddie is my favorite 6 year old of all time!" I said. Alfie agreed. We drove the rest of the way home in just enough time to get ready for Patricia's party.

Fabians pov

We were setting up for Patricia's surprise party. Eddie was keeping Patricia busy at the Frobisher library trying to find a "book". I was blowing up balloons with mick and Jerome while Nina was hanging streamers with Mara and joy. She looked so beautiful. She always looks beautiful. I love her so much. I went over to her and shook the ladder she was standing on. She fell into my arms bridal style and I kissed her.

"I love you!" I said

"I love you too!"

"Can we go on a walk before the party starts?" I asked.

"Sure!" She grabbed her bag and put on her snow boots and sweater. I did the same and we left.

"Is there anything you needed to talk about?" She asked.

"No. Just wanted to walk with you." The February snow was falling and glistening off the shine of the sun. I picked up a piece of snow and threw it at her. "Or I just wanted to set you up for that!"

She picked up a shovel, filled it with snow, and dumped it on me. She ran away and I chased her. I was faster than her but she got a head start. I eventually caught up with her and grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder. I spun her around and set her down. We kept throwing snow at each other until I tripped and fell with her laying under me. We kissed and layed there in the snow for a while.

"Nina Martin, I love you so much that words cannot describe it. You are the girl of my dreams. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I hope you know that!"

She smiled and blushed.

"I love you too!" She leaned in to kiss me.

"It's getting late and we still have to get ready for the party. We should be getting back soon." She suggested. I nodded. I got up and then helped her up. We started to walk back.

Eddies pov

Patricia and I were in the library looking for some book as a distraction.

"Eddie, what are we looking for again?" She asked. I could tell she was getting really annoyed and restless.

"It's just this book that my dad needs."

"Well I'm getting bored! Can we please go back to anubis house now?" My phone buzzed. It was Fabian saying we could come back.

"Umm yeah." I said.

We started to walk back to anubis house right after I got the text from Fabian giving me the go ahead. When we were walking back, the snow was falling. Patricia looked so pretty with her snow boots, sweater, and the snow glistening in her hair. I could just tell she was sad that she thought we forgot her birthday, even though she wouldn't admit it. We got to the house and stepped in the shoe room. We brushed the snow off of us.

Patricia's pov

All the lights were off. Strange.

"Trudy, were back!" I yelled so she could here me anywhere from the house. No answer. We walked into the common room and turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" All my friends yelled. I was so happy! I couldn't stop smiling. I was so relieved that all of my friends didn't forget my birthday. I look like the person who wouldn't care but inside I really was sad. Mick and Jerome came up and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday trixie!" Jerome and mick said.

"Thanks guys."

"Happy birthday bestie!" Joy said when she approached me then gave me a hug.

"Thanks Joy!"

Mara hugged me and told me happy birthday.

Then sibuna came up to me except for Eddie. Yes we let him in. After all, he is the osirion. They all gave me a hug and told me happy birthday. We all put our hand up to our right eye and laughed.

Then Sadie came up to me.

"Happy birthday Patricia!" She exclaimed. I hesitated but then said thanks and hugged her. I realize now it wasn't her fault. After all we were very little.

"So do you forgive me?" She asked.

"Yes!" I said. We laughed and hugged. Then finally Eddie came up to me. He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday yacker!" He said as he kissed my head.

"Thanks weasel! Did you set this all up?"

"Maybe..."

"You're so sweet!"

"I know!"

"Thank you though. I love you!"

"You're welcome and I love you too!" Tonight was so fun we danced and partied. Presents wise I got some black bangles from mick, a pair of purple jeans from Jerome, a black crop top from Mara, a silver cross necklace from joy, a new pair of black boots from Nina, which I like a lot better than my old ones, some makeup from Amber (of course), a picture of sibuna from Fabian, and an alien shirt from Alfie. Finally, Eddie. He got me this beautiful pandora charm bracelet with 5 charms on it. I love it. He claimed that to be my "pre-present". After the party we went into his room. He gave me my real present. We fell on the bed and started making out. He was on top of me. I ran my fingers through his tousled hair. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid my finger down his abs. He took my shirt off and I kissed his neck. I think you know what happened next.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! I loved the fabina moment. I can't do the surprise until I get some more reviews on your favorite couple because if I don't get any I will just choose the couple myself. Please review!**

**Next chapter:**

**-surprise (so I better get some reviews!)**

**-argument with one of the couples **

**-drama with Sadie and America.**


	6. Chapter 6 the trouble with Patricia

**This chapter is the start to the surprise. One couple will break up. And there is stuff going on back in America with Sadie. Hope you enjoy and btw the couple with the surprise is peddie. Anyways hope you like it.**

* * *

Patricia's pov.

It was Monday, 2 weeks after my birthday. I didn't want to go to school because my stomach hurt but I heard a rumor that Jerome was going to prank some lower grades today and I had to see that. I got a shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Trudy made pancakes, eggs, and bacon with some orange juice. The smell made me nauseas. I was pushing around my eggs and still hadn't touched my pancakes or bacon.

"Yacker, you okay?" Eddie asked.

The truth is no I wasn't. But I didn't want to worry anyone. "Yeah!" I lied.

"Okay." He said reluctantly. I put my fork down on my plate, pushed away from the table and ran to the upstairs bathroom. I ran to the toilet and hurled. Someone pulled my hair back for me and I continued vomiting. When I finished I said thank you, looked up, and saw it was Eddie. Just then my stomach knotted up, and I felt as if I were about to vomit again, even though I knew i wasn't. Trudy found out what happened and made me stay home from school. Trudy went to run some errands so I snuck out to the drug store. I got what I needed went back to the house and went to the bathroom. It all made sense now. The nausea, the vomiting, plus... I'm late. In front of me were 3 tests that could Change my life forever. And I thought, what will happen if it's true? I got really scared. I took the tests and waited. 5 minutes seemed like forever. Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock. The tests dinged and my stomach turned upside down. Right here is the answer to my future. Eddies future. OUR future. Oh my god! what will Eddie think? Will he leave me? A tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek. I was probably just over exaggerating. I didn't even know if I was pregnant. I looked down at the tests. Positive, uh oh... Positive, oh no... positive! I am going to be sick and not because I'm pregnant. I threw the tests away, ran in my room, collapsed on my bed and started crying. The door opened. It was Eddie. Oh no! I can't tell him. Not yet! I looked at the clock. 3:15 so that means school is out.

"Hey yack-, hey, what's wrong" he said trying to comfort me. He's the last person I wanted to talk to right now. I ran out of my room past sibuna, downstairs and out of the house. I ran to the sibuna clearing, where I go where I'm upset, collapsed in the grass and leaves, and started crying. I couldn't think straight, my head was pounding, I was out of breath from running, and my stomach hurt. Half because I was scared and half because I was nervous. I just broke down and there was no one to comfort me. I kind of wanted to be alone but I also wanted someone to be ther to tell me everything would be all right.

Eddies pov

Oh. My. God. There is something seriously wrong with Patricia. She has never not been able to talk to me. Who am I kidding. She has never been able to cry in front of anyone, let alone that hard! Nina, Fabian, and the gang entered Patricia's room and saw me.

"What's wrong with trixie? She looks really upset!" Alfie said.

"Yeah she looks really sad!" Amber exclaimed.

"I wish I knew where she was!" I said. I sighed.

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Fabian asked.

"The sibuna clearing!" Nina jumped. "She would go there all the time last year when she was upset or needed to be alone."

"I have to go get her!" I said. I love Patricia and I couldn't stand to see her upset.

"Wait, don't you think we should find out what was wrong with her first?" Nina asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"I said getting interrupted. In storms Mara.

"ALRIGHT, WHOS PREGNANT?!" Mara shouted as she stormed in! "I FOUND THESE 3 TESTS AND THEY ARE ALL POSITIVE!" Nina and Amber gave us that look that said 'dont look at me'. Sadie doesn't have a boyfriend. It's obviously not Mara and joy and mick still haven't done it yet being they just got together this summer. It all makes sense now.

"Patricia..." I whispered. I ran out of the room and into the hallway. I get it now. Patricia's pregnant. I ran out of the house and went to find Patricia.

Sadie's pov

I was walking home from school. I left a little late because mrs. Andrews needed my help with something. I walked through the woods as a shortcut. I saw Patricia sitting down crying histerically. I don't remember much about her but I do remember she NEVER cried.

"Patricia, are you okay?" I asked.

"I messed up! Eddie will never forgive me!" She said still crying her eyes out. She hugged me and I just tried to calm her.

"Patricia? What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer. She just kept repeating 'I messed up, I messed up'. She eventually fell asleep on my shoulder. I decided I would go to Anubis house to have one of the guys who are stronger than I, preferably Eddie seeing as he is her boyfriend, carry her back. As I was walking back when i passed Eddie.

"Eddie, it's Patricia, she-"

"Patricia?! where?! Is she alright?" He said frantically.

"No. She fell asleep in the woods. She was crying histerically. She kept repeating how she messed up and you will never forgive her. I'm really worried about her. She cried a lot and for a long time. She lost a lot of fluids. I need you to carry her back." I explained.

"Oh my god. Ummm yeah ok." He said. I could tell he was really worried. We walked to Patricia and carried her back to Anubis house.

Patricia's pov

My eyes fluttered open. I was in my bed. The last thing I remember I was in the woods crying on Sadie's shoulder. My head heart really bad. I looked around and Eddie is sitting there. In a chair next to my bed. With his head in his hands. I still couldn't handle it. He looked at me. By the look on his face, I could tell he already knew. I couldn't talk to him about it yet. I sprung out of bed and ran out. I ran downstairs.

"Stop running! It's not good for you! Someone stop her!" He ran after me. I almost got to the door when Amber and Nina saw what was going on and blocked me from getting out. I tried to go out the back door but Fabian and Alfie blocked it. I went back to the front door to try to push my way through Amber and Nina but Eddie pulled me back. Amber and Nina stepped away from the door thinking Eddie had me but I got away and ran outside.

Eddie ran after me. " Patricia please stop!" I kept running. He caught up to me and picked me up bridal style so I couldn't get away.

"Eddie, please let me go!" I screamed as i was crying. I kept repeating myself saying please, please. He wouldn't set me down. "Eddie, please" I whispered.

Eddies pov

Patricia was in my arms crying into my shirt. We had to talk about it sometime, and I chose now. I gave everybody a look telling them we needed some privacy. I sat down on the couch with Patricia on my lap, her head still resting on my shoulder.

"I know, about the baby." I started. She cried even more.

"If you wanna back out, do it now because I don't know if-"

"Wait, you think I'm going to leave you?" She shrugged tears flooding down her cheeks. "Never in a million years! I refuse to be like my dad. Yeah I have him now, but he wasn't there the whole time I was growing up. Then when my mom died and I moved here, (just pretend that's why he moved here) it took me a while to forgive him. I will be there for you no matter what!"

"I love you!" She said still crying but a smile curling on her lips. "Eddie?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do? We're 17. My parents are going to kill me. I am not getting an abortion and no way am I giving it away. I am going to go through a lot of pain. It will be hard to finish school. Everyone will think I'm a slut. I don't-" I was interrupted with eddies lips touching mine.

"Listen yacker, I don't know how but well get through this. I love you so much. I won't leave you alone. we'll do this together." Another tear fell down her cheek. She cuddled into me and fell asleep.

Maras pov

"I feel so bad for Patricia!" I told Jerome.

"I knew something was wrong because trixie never cries. I'm just relieved it wasn't you."

"Yeah me too. At least eddies going to be there for her."

"I could not handle being a father."

"Jerome?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you have done if it was me?" I asked

"Honestly I don't know. I would hate being a father right now and-"

"Would you stay with me?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter since you aren't pregnant so let's just forget about it."

"Are you saying you wouldn't be there for me?"

"No it's just, I don't know."

"That's it! We're through!" I screamed and stormed out of his room. I went in the girls bathroom and started crying.

Sadie's pov

On the phone:

Me- mom stop! I'm not coming back to America

_Mom-why not?!_

Me- because I like it up here.

_Mom-well you're coming home!_

Me-you can't tell me what to do!

Joy came in

Me- I gotta go mom! We'll continue this later!

I hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Joy asked me.

"Nothing" I said and left. My mom is getting really annoying!

* * *

**That's the chapter. Please review. I like this chapter the best so far. What about you. Feel free to review and suggest anything you want in the story. Please review suggestions. It takes two seconds of your time. Anyways. I'll post soon. **

**Next chapter**

**-more with patricia**

**-more with jara**

**-more with Sadie.**


	7. Chapter 7 Where's Patricia?

**This chapter will include Patricia and Eddie telling Trudy/parents Mara and Jerome making up, and that's pretty much it. . Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia's pov

Only Eddie, joy, Mara, Nina, and the rest of sibuna, as far As I knew, knew about me being pregnant. Eddie has been super protective over me lately. It's sweet but kinda annoying. I'm guessing Mara told Sadie and Jerome, and Jerome told mick. So now they all know. Eddie is forcing me to tell Trudy today. I really didn't want to though. I got out of bed and took a shower. When I got out and got dressed I noticed I had the tiniest baby bump. Uh oh. People at school will notice. I worried. I got dressed in baggy jeans, a raiders football (soccer) hoodie, and my purple converse. I went downstairs to eat even though I didn't want to. Trudy was Serving breakfast.

"Trudes? Can we talk to you for a second?"Eddie started.

"Sure dear!" We went out in the hallway. "What's wrong lovelies?"

"Well, umm, I, ummm,-" I tried to speak but couldn't. Eddie rubbed my back.

"She's pregnant" he said for me.

"Patricia? Is this true?" She asked. I nodded and put my head down as a single tear fell down my cheek. "Well, I'm very disappointed in the both of you. Who else knows?"

"The rest of anubis house" Eddie said.

"Ok well when are you telling your parents?" She asked.

"I don't know. Soon." I said.

"I'm calling your parents and setting up a reservation for you all tomorrow at veneros. You will tell them then." Trudy said. I nodded. Trudy went back into the kitchen. Eddie sat down and I sat on his lap.

"My dad will be furious, my mom will hate me, piper will be the good one who never does anything wrong and they will look at me as the screw up. they will never talk to me again!" A single tear slid down my cheek.

"Hey, don't worry! They couldn't hate you! They love you! I love you! And if anything does end up turning out bad, I will be there for you! I promise!"

"Thank you." I whispered as tears cascaded down my face. "I'm sorry I ruined our lives"

"Listen. You could never ruin my life. I love you so much. Nothing can change that." I nodded as more tears came down. "I've never seen you cry this much before." Eddie laughed.

"All these shitty pregnancy hormones are going to be the death of me." I joked. We both laughed. We went back to the dining room and ate breakfast.

Everyone was having normal conversations but then I noticed. Jerome and Mara sitting on opposite ends of the table. Dead silent.

Maras pov

Jerome is a jerk. I can't believe what he said. I look over at him and he looks back at me. Then he starts talking to Sadie and laughing like I don't exist. I felt tears forming in my eyes and ran out of the room.

"Mara!" I heard someone faintly call out as I was already outside. It was 4 days before valentines day and snow was still falling. I got outside and realized I didn't have my jacket on. I got really cold. I heard the door open but I didn't bother to look back.

"Mara?"

"Go away!" I said. I figured out who it was the second he said my name.

"Mara. Please. Let me explain." He said.

"No!" He walked up to me.

"Look at you. You're freezing." He took off his jacket and put it around me. I wanted to throw it off but I was cold so I left it on.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to explain. Of course I would be there for you. I would never want to be like my dad. I would just be in shock. That's all. I would never leave you!" He said. He hugged me tight and we stood there in the snow.

"I love you!" I said.

"I love you too jaffary!"

"We should be getting to school soon." I said.

"Ok." We went back inside and then left for school.

Eddies pov

I was in math class with Fabian and Patricia. It was so boring! I saw Patricia grab her stomach. I suddenly got very nervous. "Yacker. Everything all right?"

"Yeah just forgot to eat breakfast this morning. That's all."

"Are you sure your all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Honest. Just hungry." I reached down in my backpack and pulled out a protein bar. She secretly ate it since food is not allowed in class and mothed out a thank you.

"You got a little something right there." I pointed at her shirt. She looked down and I lifted my hand and tapped her nose.

"Haha. Very funny." She laughed. She returned to take her notes. She looked beautiful. I was sure that she was scared to death to tell her family about her being pregnant. I wish I could do more. Anyways. I finished taking my notes and the bell rang. I repeated that routine 5 more times today. Then went back to anubis house.

**The next day **

Patricia's pov

In 2 hours, I would be at a restaurant, making small talk, and trying to avoid telling mine and eddies family about getting pregnant. I took a shower and picked out my clothes. I wore a short black dress that was tight at the top and poofed out into a skirt at the bottom. I had on black pumps and my pandora bracelet that Eddie got me for my birthday. I had on a small, silver infinity necklace I got for Christmas and some black hoop earrings. My makeup was simple. Light pink blush, eye liner, mascara, and some light pink lip gloss. My hair was curled and a little piece in the front was clipped back. I sat there on my bed. Trying to stall going to this dinner.

"Yacker, cabs here."

I slowly walked out of my room and stood at the top of the stairs.

"You look flawless!" Eddie said from downstairs.

"Eddie, I don't want to go! Can you tell them I was sick or something?"

"Come on. It'll be fine. We have to do it." I shook my head no. He came upstairs and carried me down knowing I wouldn't do it by myself. We went outside and got in the cab.

Mr. Sweet, my mum, my dad, my older brother Parker, and piper were all at the table already. I walked in and sat with them. I was in between piper and Eddie. The night was going really well. Every one was having fun and laughing. It was great.

"Well I will go pay the check then." Mr. Sweet said. He came back and we went out to the parking lot. Everyone was about to get in their cars when Eddie started.

"Wait umm Patricia and I actually have something to tell you." Eddie said as he put his arm around me.

"What it is?" My mom asked.

"Well I might kinda sorta be maybe a little pregnant." I said really fast so no one could understand me.

"I'm sorry. What?" My dad said.

"Im... Pregnant." I said and bit my lip.

"Yay. Peddie baby!" Piper said. But not everyone was happy about it. Parker walked up to Eddie and punched him in the Jaw. He fell to the ground. His lip was bleeding.

"Parker!" I cried. I rushed over to Eddie and helped him up. "Why would you do that?!" I asked.

"Because he got my little sister pregnant!"

"It's good that he did that because if he didn't, I would have!" My dad said.

"Daddy!" I cried.

"Patricia, calm down. If I had a little sister and I was in this scenario, I probably would have done that too."

"Edison, I am very disappointed in you." Mr sweet said.

"As am I!" My dad yelled. "Eddie, come with me!" My dad yelled. Eddie started to walk but I jumped in front of him!

"Daddy, please don't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's not just his fault."

"You know what you're right! I'm disowning you! Phoebe, piper, in the car. I'll meet you at the house Parker." My dad said as he slammed the car door. My mom was just standing there.

"Mom? You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm just disappointed in you both. I'll try to calm down your father. Good night." She said then got in the car and left. I cried and Eddie hugged me. Eddie and his dad started talking as I went to go sit on a bench. My feet and back were killing me. I sat down and started crying into my hands.

Eddies pov.

"Dad?" I started. " I'm really sorry and I know I don't deserve what Im about to ask you but Patricia does so Please let her stay with us. She has no where else to go. Her family left her. Please?"

"I am disappointed in both of you Edison. But I will allow her to stay."

"Thank you!" We hugged. I looked back at the bench Patricia was sitting on and she was gone. Out in the distance I saw someone running. It was Patricia. I ran after her. I was faster than her and she had heels on which made her slower but she was still pretty far ahead. I ran and tried catching up to her.

"Patricia!" I yelled. She kept running. I was getting closer. She really does need to stop running away whenever something bad happens. It's not good for her.

"Patricia, please stop running!" I kept running. I caught up to her finally. I was out of breath and my legs felt like jelly. I looked up at her and she was crying.

"Eddie please. I have to get away for a while. Clear my head. My family is disowning me. Everyone hates me and I'm just one big screw up! I just need to leave for a little bit."

"I can't let you do that. Your family might have disowned you but you still have me. You're not one big screw up! You're amazing! And not everyone hates you. I love you! All your friends love you! My dad says you can stay with us." She nodded. We started walking back. When we were halfway from being back she stopped.

"You okay?"

"Yeah my feet just hurt." She took her heels off and we started walking again. A quarter of the way to go and I saw her getting tired and she was yawning. I picked her up bridal style and finished walking the rest of the way. Patricia fell asleep in my arms. When we got back to the parking lot my dad was still there.

"I had to make sure Patricia was alright. Do you need a ride home?" I looked down at Patricia. She was dead asleep. I nodded. I sat in the back with Patricia's head on my lap as she was laying down. I was stroking her hair softly with my hand and my other hand was holding one of her hands.

"Edison. I am very proud of you."

"Really?" We were whispering careful not to wake Patricia.

"Yes. You are taking responsibility for your actions. You are staying with Patricia even though you know what it might cost you. You are going to be a father and you're going to do it right. Unlike me. I'm sorry for not being there but I'm glad you didnt turn out like me."

"Dad, you don't know how much that means to me. you might not have been there before but your here now. And you're an amazing dad!"

"Thank you!" Patricia moved around a little. 10 minutes later we arrived back at the school. Dad drove us all the way up to anubis house. I carried Patricia in and put her in her bed. I went to change but then I was going to go back into Patricia's room. I got a text from my dad. It said 'I will talk to victor about sleeping arrangements. Attic maybe?' I texted him back 'okay', went back into Patricia's room and sat down next to her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Patricia's pov

I woke up at 5:42. I was still in my dress from last night and Eddie was sleeping next to my bed. I needed to get away for a while. I got up and got dressed in some jean shorts and a purple and white chevron tank top. I had some brown leather flip flops and My hair was still curled from the night before. Then I left.

Joys pov.

I woke up and I noticed Patricia's gone, and eddies asleep in our room. I searched the whole house for Patricia and couldn't find her so I went over to Eddie.

"Eddie wake up." No answer. "Eddie wake up!" Still no answer. "EDDIE WAKE UP!" I yelled as I hit him with a pillow. He jumped right up.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

"Patricia's missing. "

"What? How? Huh? Ohhhhh, Uh oh" he said.

"Uh oh? What uh oh?" I said. "Do you know something?"

"Last night, her family disowned her and she was crying her eyes out. She tried to run away but I caught her. She told me she needed to leave for a while and she went on about how everyone hates her and she's just one big screw up. She wanted to leave but I wouldn't let her. Looks like she has."

Eddies pov

"We have to find her!" Joy said.

"No shit Sherlock! I'm gonna call piper!" I rushed to the phone.

Phone call: Eddie underlined piper in italic.

_Hello_

Hey piper

_Oh, hey Eddie! What's up_

It's Patricia. Shes missing. I can't find her anywhere. I need your help to find her.

_I'll tell mom dad and Parker. Well find her. I promise. Well meet you outside speedy mart in 10 minutes._

Ok thanks bye!

_Bye. _

I quickly ran downstairs, grabbed my jacket, and called my dad. He came to meet me at Anubis house.

"Edison, what is so urgent I had to come get you at 6:30 in the morning?"

"Patricia's missing. She ran away and no one knows where she is. I need you to take me to speedy mart. I'm meeting Patricia's family there so we can find her."

"Okay then. off we go." We got to speedy mart and Patricia's family was standing there.

"This is all your fault!" Piper yelled at her dad. "You're the one who disowned Patricia which destroyed her and she was so upset she ran away!" Patricia's dad didn't say anything. He just put his head in his hands.

"We have to find her guys!" Parker said.

"Already established that Parker!" Phoebe yelled.

"C'mon guys. Does Patricia have any place, anywhere, where you think she would go?" I asked.

"Well there is... FOLLOW ME!" Piper exclaimed. We all got in our cars and followed piper. Man I hope I find Patricia.

* * *

**So this chapter has a lot of peddie! Where's Patricia? Will her dad accept her again? This chapter was long but I guess that's a good thing. Hoped you liked it. Please review! Oh and please refer me to other people! I'm trying to get this story out there! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8 it's a

**So this chapter is all about Patricia. Finding her, stuff with the baby, and all that. Sorry I do peddie a lot it's just that they are my favorite couple. But if you review a couple you like I'll do something for them. Suggestions are always welcomed! So yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eddies pov

We were following piper to some place that she thought Patricia was. Patricia must've been really upset for her to run away. We suddenly arrived at some summer camp. Obviously since it wasn't summer the place was empty. We all got out of the cars and started talking.

"Why are we at this camp?" Parker asked. "I used to hate this place!"

"Well Patricia and I loved it!" Piper said.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Mom, do you remember when Patricia and I were on holiday break 3 years ago and you got in that huge argument." Piper questioned.

"Yeah why?"

"Remember how she ran away after it?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we all split up to try to find her and this is where I found her. Parker, do you remember when you went off to college and Patricia was really upset about it? I don't know why but apparently you're her favorite."

"Yeah?"

"She ran away with your suitcase so you couldn't leave and she came here. Don't you think she'd come here a third time?"

"Piper, you are a genius!" I exclaimed. "So where is she? This place is huge! There was a place where we did campfires. Patricia, Parker and I carved our initials in one of the logs around the fire pit. That's where she always goes." (This part is like the episode when kaylee Cruz runs away in make it or break it).

"Let's go then! Piper lead the way!" Patricia's dad said.

It was a long hike. We went up and down and left and right. We finally got there. Patricia was sitting there. On the log. Staring at an empty fire pit with dried tears on her face. Piper was about to run and give her a hug when her dad stopped her.

"Do you mind if I take this one?" Her dad asked. We all nodded. He slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her on the log.

"Trixie?"

"Yeah?" She slowly whispered. You can tell she hasn't talked in a while. Her voice was cracky.

"I love you!" He said and hugged her really tight.

"You do?" She said with a smile as she was hugging him back.

"Of course I do!"

"I love you too daddy!" She said as she was bawling.

I slowly walked over there and joined in the hug. Before I knew it, it was one massive group hug. We called a cab home. We wanted to be alone for a while. We finally arrived back at anubis house. Patricia seemed very depressed. The only time she smiled was with her dad. And I mean. Who wouldn't smile when your dad just accepted you back into the family. And even that smile just didn't last long. There was something still bothering Patricia and I was going to figure out what.

Joys pov

I was pacing in the entrance hall biting my nails. Where was Patricia? I was so nervous. The front door opened. Eddie and Patricia walked in. I ran up to her and hugged her so tight she was about to pop. I released my grasp and looked at her. She looked depressed.

"Where did you go?"

"Away." She said as she ran upstairs. I heard a door slam.

"Is she okay?" I asked Eddie.

"That's what I was trying to figure out."

"Why don't we go talk to her." I suggested.

"Ok." We walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

Patricias pov

I heard a knock on the door but I just ignored it. The door opened and joy and Eddie walked in. Eddie sat down next to me as joy sat on her bed.

"Patricia, what's wrong?" Joy started.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon yacker. You might be trying to act all tough but we all know something is wrong. Please just tell us and we can try to help you." Eddie said.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" They both nodded. "I'm a pregnant 17 year old. I don't have any money. I can't support this baby. I don't know a thing about being a mum. And I don't think I'm gonna be a good mum okay? People are going to pick on me and call me a slut. I won't have a life after the baby is born and it's all just too much. "

Joy got up and came over to me. Both her and Eddie started hugging me.

"we will help you! I'm your best friend. I won't let you do this alone!" Joy started.

Eddie continued, "Plus, you'll be a great mom! And don't worry about money. I'm getting a part time job at the pizza house. Plus my dad said he will support us. All your friends will help out with the baby too. Who cares if other girls call you a slut. They won't anyways but if they do, none of your friends think that and that's what matters!"

I nodded. We all hugged a little while longer. Joy let go followed by Eddie.

"Thank you. Both of you. I love you guys so much!" I said.

"No problem!" Joy said.

"We are ALWAYS here for you." Eddie said.

We all went downstairs to eat lunch. I was so happy to be back. Even If I wasn't gone so long it still felt good to be back at anubis house.

Eddies pov

Today was our second appointment for the baby. We kept the first one a secret from every one because we weren't sure about how we felt. They told Patricia over the phone that today she will find out what she's having. I really want a girl. One to be daddy's little girl that I can pamper and treat like a princess. Patricia doesn't care which one we get. She just wants it to be healthy. But personally I think she wants a girl too. I don't know why though. We got in the car and headed to the doctors office. Once we got there, we signed in and sat in the waiting room. The door opens and a nurse comes out.

"Patricia Williamson."

Patricias pov

The nurse had just called my name. I got up and went back into the room and Eddie followed. My doctor, dr tanner, came in. She had light brown hair that went about down to her shoulders and rosy cheeks.

"Hey Patricia, Eddie. How are you all today?"

"Great. And you?" I said.

"Great! So I'm gonna have you lay down and we will get started." I nodded. I laid down and she turned on the monitor. She took out this light blue gel and squirted it on my stomach. It was really cold. She took out the wand and spread it all over my stomach. The monitor was beeping.

"So what do you two want?" Dr tanner asked.

"A girl" Eddie said.

"Either" i said.

"Well it looks like you're getting... A girl! Congratulations!" Eddie couldn't stop smiling. I was smiling too. We were both really excited. So I'm getting a girl. A little princes. My daughter. I am so excited. Dr. Tanner gave us a picture of the sonogram and set up another appointment for us in a month. We left to go back to the school. When we got back to anubis house, all of our friends bombarded is before we could even step through the door.

"We're having a girl!" I said. Eddie still hasn't stopped smiling. I can tell he will be an amazing dad!

* * *

**there's the chapter. Sorry it was short So Patricia and Eddie are having a girl. **

**Name ideas:**

**Jade/jadelyn **

**Maya**

**Hannah**

**Kasey**

**Alexia/Lexi**

**Elizabeth**

**Katelyn/Kate**

**Paige **

**Brooke **

**Sorry I suck at names. Anyways please vote for 3 and remember for middle names too. if you have any other name suggestions please give them to me. Sorry there hasn't been much with Sadie. I promise ther will be more with her. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review**


	9. Chapter 9 the fight

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm on vacation and btw Yes, I realize Patricia and some other characters in this story are OOC but I like it so deal with it. Anyways, This chapter includes baby names. Sweet moy moment and sweet jara moment ( since I've don't them the least ) and peddie fight. So yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

Patricias pov

I was sitting in the common room with Eddie, Nina, Fabian, Amber, and alfie. I was sitting on the couch with my feet out resting on eddies lap. Alfie was on a chair with Amber sitting on the floor in front of it so he could rub her shoulders. Nina and Fabian were on the love seat across from me and Eddie and Trudy just walked in the kitchen to make supper.

"So Patricia, Eddie, thought of any names for your baby girl yet?" Amber asked.

"We both get to pick two names." Eddie started. "Hannah and alexia, Lexi for short."

"And I like jadelyn, jade for short, and maya." I continued. "But there also needs to be a middle name. I'm thinking jadelyn (jade) alexia miller. That way there is one of my choices and one of eddies."

"I love it!" Eddie said. He leaned over to give me a kiss.

"Hey Eddie?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay well-"

"Go. get. me. food." I interrupted. He shot me a 'really' look and laughed a little. "Please?" I said one more time but nicer.

"Ughh, yes." He picked up my feet, moved them off my lap, and stood up. "What do you want?"

"Ummmmm, cereal, no a muffin, no a pickle! And Ice cream! Banana ice cream!"

"Banana ice cream and pickles? Weird. Well I don't think we have any banana ice cream."

"Then. Go. Get. Some." I said pausing after each word. He laughed.

"You know. You're lucky I love you!" He put on his jackets, leaned down to kiss me and left.

"That's so sweet!" Amber squeeled. "He's actually going to get you banana ice cream."

"He's going to be an excellent dad!" Nina said.

"You know, I kinda want a baby. I love kids and they're cute and that way jade can have a little friend;)" Amber said.

"Yeah me too. I just love babies!" Nina continued. Alfie and Fabian shot each other a worried look.

"Umm I don't think-" Alfie started

"Yeah." Fabian added.

"Calm down." Nina said.

"Yeah we weren't suggesting getting pregnant or anything." Amber said.

"Dinners ready!" Trudy yelled so everyone could hear. We all went into the dining room and sat down.

"Where's Eddie?" Trudy asked. I grinned.

"He had to go get me something." I answered. "He'll be back soon."

"Okay." Trudy replied. Soon enough, Eddie came back at the end of dinner. He sat down next to me, plopped a gallon of banana ice cream and jar of pickles in front of me and gave me a kiss. I smiled.

"Thank you!" I said still smiling. Dinner was finished and joy and mick were on cleanup duty. Mara was some where with Jerome. Nina and Fabian went on a walk and Amber and Alfie went to see a movie. Eddie and I went up to our room because yesterday, mr sweet moved us to the attic share a room. I started eating my pickles and ice cream. Eddie was on his phone.

"Okay, I'll see, bye." I heard Eddie say. He hung up the phone and sat on the bed.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My half brother. Ben. He wants to go out tonight. I don't think-"

"I think you should go." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to tie you down here. Just keep in touch so I don't get worried."

"Ok. I will." He have me a kiss, put on his jacket, and left.

Joys pov

I was in the kitchen with mick on clean up duty. Mick was doing dishes and I was cleaning up. Once I finished cleaning I started drying the dishes for mick.

"Hey joy?" Mick said.

"Yeah?"

He got a handful of bubbles and stuck them in my face.

"You did not just do that!" I squeeled.

"I'm sorry!" He said as he leaned into hug me. As we were hugging I reached behind him for the pitcher of water. I slowly put it over his head and dumped it on him. I started cracking up. I was laughing so hard I barely even noticed he snapped me with his dish towel. It turned into a towel war.

"Say you surrender!" Mick said 5 minutes in to the war.

"Never!" I replied. That went on for about 5 more minutes. I wasn't really good at towel wars so I got a spray bottle and just started spraying him. "Alright! Alright! I surrender!" I finally said. He leaned in and kissed me. Cleanup duty is starting to grow on me. (I hope you know what I mean by towel war because I really can't explain it.)

Eddies pov.

"Ben, why are we here?" I asked.

"Because I turned 18 yesterday and you turn 18 next week." He replied. We were at a bar called shooters (if this exists I do not own it.).

"Yeah but-"

"C'mon. Lighten up. Let's just have a drink or two then we can go home." He suggested.

"Well... Fine." I said reluctantly. And we entered shooters. Ben got himself and I both beers and we started having some... fun.

Jeromes pov

Mara and I were visiting my dad in his new house. Poppy was there too. He said he had something to tell us. Mara doesn't have to come but she wanted to and I kind of wanted her to too. We pulled in and went inside. Mara and I sat on the couch, poppy on the recliner, and dad was standing up.

"So, dad. Why did you call us here exactly?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was a bit sudden." Poppy said.

"I gathered you here because I got a job offer. But this job is in America. I'll be gone for 9 months. I wanted to talk to you about it before I acceptedthe offer." Poppys eyes started to water up. She walked over and sat next to me and Mara and hugged me. He continued. "Now I don't have to go, but-"

"I think you should go." I said reluctantly. "It's a great opportunity. And it's only for 9 months. I mean yeah. Well miss you but we can keep in touch."

"What do you think poppy?" Poppy sniffed. I could tell she's really upset.

"I think you should go." Poppy choked out. "What gerbil said. It's just… just, I'm really gonna miss you!" She jumped up and ran and have him a hug. He hugged back. Mara and I joined in. So my dads really going away again. Mara kissed me and whispered in my ear 'I'm proud of you'.

Patricias pov

It was 2 in the morning and Eddie still isn't back. I haven't even gotten a text from him. I went to Nina and ambers room. Fabian and Alfie were in there too. They were all asleep. Nina and Amber in there beds and Alfie and Fabian must've fallen asleep on the floor. I woke them all up turned on the lights and sat on Nina's bed.

"Patricia?! Why are you up?" Alfie asked annoyed.

"And why did you have to wake us up?" Nina asked.

"Yeah. I need my beauty sleep. And if I don't get 9 hours of sleep I get cranky!" Amber continued.

"Have any of you heard from Eddie?!" I asked.

"No. Why?" Fabian replied.

"He went out with Ben and I haven't heard from him and he hasn't come back yet and I'm really nervous!" I answered.

"Well we haven't seen him." Fabian said. "But if you want Alfie and I can go try to find him."

"We will?" Alfie asked.

"Yes you will!" Amber snapped.

"Ok." Alfie said as he let out a big sigh. Fabian and Alfie got up and left. Man I hope they find him!

Fabians pov.

We were out trying to find Eddie. Patricia is really worried. I called his phone. No answer. Then I called bens phone. He picked up on the 5th ring.

Ben/Fabian/description

Hello?

Hey Ben. It's Fabian. Eddies friend.

Why hello my friend.

Music was blaring in the background and he was obviously drunk.

I was wondering by any chance are you with Eddie.

Well señor that I am. Would you like to join us?

Is he drunk too?

Well it wouldn't be fun if he wasn't.

Can you just tell me where you guys are.

Were at shooters. Come join the funnnnn.

I'll be there soon don't leave!

Yes sir. Don't get your panties in a twist.

I hung up the phone.

"So. Where are they?" Alfie asked.

"Shooters. We gotta go get them. They're drunk." I replied. We got back in the car and drove 20 minutes to shooters. We got there and music was blaring, the lights were dark, and it smelled of too much alcohol. We looked around and couldn't find Eddie. Then I found him in the corner making out with some blonde. Oh Eddie. I stormed over there and pulled him away.

"Whaat wass that forrr?" He asked. It was so obvious he was drunk. He must've had a lot of beer.

"So you wouldn't make a mistake!"

"Buuttt, she was hott!" He complained. I was getting angry.

"You know who else is hot? Your girlfriend! The one that your having a baby with! The one that is carrying your child! The one that you love! Patricia!"

"She won't miind!" He said. I could tell Alfie was getting frustarated too because he practically pushed him out of that place and into the car. I feel so bad for Patricia!

Patricias pov

I was up in mine and eddies room pacing. I was so nervous. I really hope eddies alright. Hopefully Fabian and Alfie find him. I sat there for another 5 minutes until someone knocked on my door. I got up and opened it to see Eddie.

"Can I please come in?" He asked. I just hugged him as tight as I could. I tried giving him a kiss but I smelt the alcohol. Nevermind that.

"Of course you idiot! Where have you been? I was so worried!"

"I was at shooters."

"Shooters? Why would you go to shooters?" I asked.

"To hang out with Ben and be with Brittany."

"Brittany?" I asked my voice weak. I suddenly felt my eyes water up. I started to worry that he found someone, probably prettier than me, who's not pregnant, and he's going to leave me.

"Yeah Brittany. She's a greeaaattttt kisser!"

"You cheated on me?" I asked my voice getting even softer.

"It's not a big deal or anything."

"Yes it is! You're my boyfriend! We're having a baby together! And you cheated on me!"

"It's not my fault were having this baby! I never wanted it anyways! Your just a screw up and that's not my fault! I didn't have to be sucked up into all this crap you started!" We were both really screaming now.

"Well I'm sorry I got pregnant! I'm sorry you think I'm a screw up! I'm sorry you don't love me! Now just leave!" I screamed. I was crying really hard. I pointed to the door so he could leave.

"Well where am I gonna sleep you slut?!" He moved closet to me.

"Get away from me! Sleep outside or in the hall or anywhere away from me! Get out! Of my room and out of my life! I hate you!" I pushed him out the door and locked it. I collapsed on the floor crying. I was laying there in the middle of the floor. Crying myself to sleep. All alone.

* * *

**So there's the chapter. Don't worry. Peddie will make up! And Sadie will have a surprise next chapter. Idrk what else so if you have any suggestions... PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10 what happens next!

**Here's the chapter. Sorry it took a while I'm sick and I have writers block. Anyways this chapter peddie makes up (in a way you'll see) and Sadie gets a surprise. Soo yeah enjoy. **

Eddies pov

I wake up lying down out in the hallway outside mine and Patricia's room. My head hurts. I'm dizzy and confused. I check my phone to see what time it is. 7:34. I wondered why I was in the hall. I couldn't remember anything. I went into mine and Patricia's room. She's laying there. On the floor. Clutching a blanket. With dried tears on her face. Why was she on the floor?

"Patricia?" I whispered. She fluttered. She moved a little then her eyes opened. She looked at me a whole 5 seconds before yelling at me.

"Get out!" She screamed.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You know why!" She yelled. She got up and slapped me then shoved me out. I need answers so I decided to go to joy first. I knocked on hers and maras door.

"Come in!" I heard joy say. I opened the door and she was sitting on her bed reading.

"Joy?" I asked. She looked up from her book.

"Oh. It's you." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it's me. And I need answers! Patricia's mad at me and I don't know why!"

"Are you serious?" She asked. I nodded. "Practically the whole house heard you guys."

"Heard us?" I asked.

"Yeah. You were screaming at each other and you were totally drunk." She said.

"Really? What did I say?" I asked scared for the answer.

"I recall you calling her a slut and saying something about her being a screw up and ruining your life. You said she messed up your life because she's pregnant. Oh yeah and you said you shouldn't have been sucked up in all her crap. Oh, and my favorite part, you'll laugh, you cheated on her with some girl named Brittany. And apparently you said she's a great kisser too. So yeah. I'd say you did something wrong." She said. I could tell she was mad at me too for saying that about one of her best friends. I felt so bad. How could I do that?! I am such an idiot! I have to fix things. I walked up to our room and knocked on the door.

"Come in... Unless your Eddie!" I heard Patricia say. I went in anyways. She was sitting on the bed. Hugging the same blanket she was earlier. Her knees to her chest and she was crying. I went in and sat on the bed. She gave me a 'really' look and then shot me a death glare.

"Can we talk?" I asked

"No way in hell!" She said.

"Patricia,-" I started. I could tell she didn't want to hear it. She got up and walked out calmly. Very unlike her, The calm part. I followed her. We got to the staircase before she went off on me. She started screaming at me. Jerome and Alfie I guess heard the screaming because they gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

"Leave me alone. Go to Brittany. I don't care about you anymore and you OBVIOUSLY don't care about me. Slutty, screwed up, pregnant, me." She kept stepping back to where she was on the edge of the stairs as if she was about to fall down the stairs.

"Patricia, you're about to fall. Give me your hand." I reached out my hand to help her. She slapped it away.

"Trixie, I dont usually agree with him but this time, i do! Listen to him and take his hand!" Jerome yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't need your help!" She yelled at Jerome. "And you. Get away from me!" She yelled at me. Just then she fell backwards and tumbled down the stairs. Oh my god! I ran after her. She was laying at the bottom. Her eyes were closed. Suddenly, my stomach knotted up and I was really scared.

"Trudy! Victor! HELP!" I screamed throughout the house. Since jerry and Alfie were already there, they rushed over. Then Trudy finally came. She leaned down to see what was wrong as I explained to her what happened.

"Oh dear. She's unconscious!" Trudy said. "Someone call an ambulance!"

Jerome went to call an ambulance. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself. Oh my god.

**An hour later in the hospital. **

Still Eddies pov

I was in the waiting room. The only other person there was Trudy. She told Alfie and Jerome to go back to the house to tell victor what happened. I hope Patricia's alright. I hope the baby's alright. Oh my god. The baby. 5 minutes later Patricia came out with the doctor. Trudy and I approached them.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Sort of." He said.

"Sort of? What about the baby?" I asked

"The baby is alright." The doctor said. Oh thank god! I hugged Patricia.

"There is some bad news-"he said before getting interrupted by Patricia.

"Wait a minute. Who are you people?" She asked.

"And that would be the bad news. She has amnesia." The doctor said.

"Hold on. Who are you all, why did you just hug me, and who is Patricia?!" Patricia asked.

"YOU are Patricia. You don't remember me?" I asked.

"No. Why should i?" She asked. My eyes started to water but I held it in.

"Nevermind that." I said. "So how long will this last?" I asked the doctor.

"It's hard to tell. She just needs rest and whenever you can, try to remind her of things. Stuff about her. Your friends. Your school. Your family. You. Just try to make her remember." He said. Oddly enough, her two best friends weren't Nina and joy. It was actually Jerome and Alfie. Weird. I know. But they are the three school jokesters. The three partners in crime. I knew when we got home they would run up to Patricia. They loved each other. Like brother/sister. They are super protective over her. They almost punched me when I got her pregnant. Like Parker. I don't get why they are her best friends. Anyways. We walked out and got into Trudy's car. Well except Patricia. She just stood there.

"Patricia. It's fine. you can come In." I said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked.

"Because you are my girlfriend and were having a baby together." I said very calmly. I have to be patient with her. Otherwise she won't get better.

"Oh. Ok." She said. She got in the car. We drove back to anubis house. For a five minute drive it felt like forever. We were in awkward silence. We finally arrived back at anubis house. The second we walked in the door Alfie and Jerome ran up to us.

"Trixie, you alright?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah we missed you!" Alfie said.

"Who's Trixie? I thought I was Patricia. Who are you people?" Patricia asked.

"Stop playing Patricia." Alfie laughed.

"What?" She asked. "I'm not playing. What's going on?"

"C'mon Patricia,-" Jerome started.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" They said in unison.

"She has amnesia. She can't remember anything." I told them.

"Oh." Jerome said.

"Wow." Alfie said.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Patricia said. She walked down the hall, and oddly enough, into Jerome and Alfies room. We followed. She layed down on Jerome's bed and closed her eyes.

"Actually Trixie, that's-" Jerome started.

"Just let her be jerry." I sighed. "Just let her be."

**3 hours later. **

Jeromes pov

It was time for supper. Patricia I guess was still asleep in my bed. At least the baby is alright. I can't believe she can't remember anything. All our pranks. On students, teachers. Mr. Sweet. Trixie and I have been friends since the day we walked into this boarding school in 6th grade. I wanted to kill Eddie when he got her pregnant. We all sat down at the dinner table.

"How's Patricia?" Sadie asked.

"Not good. She has amnesia. She doesn't remember anyone or anything." Eddie said.

"Oh." Sadie said. As if on cue, Patricia walked out. She sat in the only empty chair which happened to be in between Alfie and I.

"I'm Jerome. One of your best friends." I started to try to jog her memory. "And that's Alfie. He's your other best friend. We prank and play jokes on a bunch of people together."

"Really? Isn't that mean though?" She asked. What happened to her.

"Well, yeah, but we like it." I responded. Where has Patricia gone. A world where Patricia doesn't like pranks is a world I don't want to live in. Patricia leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"And who are these people?" She asked.

"That's joy, one of your best friends, mick, Nina, Fabian, Eddie, Mara, Sadie,

Amber, and Alfie." I whispered back.

"Oh thank you. And mick is my boyfriend?" She asked.

"No. Eddie is. And you two are having a baby together."

"How old am I again?" She asked.

"17."

"Wow. Am I irresponsible or what?"

"Did I just here malicia Patricia say she was irresponsible?" Mick asked jokingly.

"Who's malicia,-" she started.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Ok." She ate the whole meal in silence. I need the old Trixie back. I need things to go back to the way the were. And I will assure that will happen.

Patricias pov

I had just finished supper. Trudy said it was my turn on clean up duty but Mara kindly volunteered in place of me. Everyone denies it but I know I'm causing a bunch of trouble for them. I got dressed in my pajamas. I was wearing a light pink tank top with colored polka dots all over it and some black yoga pants. I got into bed. Eddie, or at least that's what I think his name is, got into bed with me.

"Eddie?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can i ask you something?"

"Sure love!" He said

"Why were you so relieved when I came out? Of the hospital that is."

"Well, right before your little "accident", me and you had a fight. I felt terrible when you fell and I was just relieved to see that you were alright."

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no! Not at all babe! I actually did something terrible to you." He looked down. I could tell her really regretted whatever happened. He seems like a sweet guy. I think I can trust him. Him Alfie and that Jerome guy. He continued. "I went out with my half brother and got all drunk. I cheated on you with some dumb blonde named Brittany. I called you a slut and let's just say there is a lot of terrible stuff that I yelled at you that I would never repeat in a million years and I really regret. You got mad at me. And I wouldn't blame you. Honestly, I expected an even bigger reaction. And I would have deserved it too. I was an arrogant, jerky ass that night and I regret every second of it." A single tear slid down his perfect cheekbones.

"Do I get angry a lot?" I asked. Everyone made it sound like I did so I had to ask.

"I wouldn't say angry, more like feisty. But that's just you. You get feisty. And That's what makes Patricia, Patricia."

"Ok?" I said.

"You really don't remember anything?" He asked.

"I want to. I really want to remember. Honest. I just, I just can't." I replied.

"That's fine my love! Take all the time you need!" I could tell he really loved me.

"Thank you. For all your help I mean. You've been so patient with me!"

"No problem! For you, I would wait a thousand years." He said. He is so sweet. I can see why I must've fallen in love with him. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Alfies pov

It was the morning time. 10:37 to be exact. Eddie set up a 'meeting' with the rest of the house about Patricia. We would talk about what we were going to do with her, how to regain her memory, and all that crap. In my opinion, it was too early to discuss anything. But for Trixie, it was worth it.

"So I was thinking we use patterns of cellular pictures to send a signal to her brain to return her memory to its normal state." Mara suggested. I didn't understand a word she said.

"Too complicated. Why don't we just let it come back to her naturally." Joy remarked.

"No. That will take forever and it might not work either. Why don't we just talk about her life until she remembers it." Eddie replied.

"This is all just too much! None of this will work. We all know that so why do we keep going on about it?" Jerome yelled.

"STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING LIKE THIS!" Patricia yelled from the doorway. She continued after she calmed down a little. "I'm sorry. I know I have made all of your lives so much harder. And I've made it all so much more stressful for you. I know that. But please stop fighting each other." Se said. I don't know how long she was standing there but I'm guessing she heard it all. She walked out of the room and outside. Jerome and I run after her. Joy tries to follow but Eddie holds her back saying something about how she needs this. I don't know. We walked out and she was slowly and calmly walking towards the woods.

"Whatcha doin Trixie?" I asked.

"I was just walking. Needed to get away. I hate the fact that I'm the reason everyone is fighting." She said. Wow. She really wasn't the same Patricia. We kept walking and talking for a while. I really hope she gains her memory back soon.

"Patricia, do you have any questions about, well, you?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah. Can you just tell me about me. My family and friends. Really everything." She replied.

"Well to start. You're 17. Your full name is Patricia Elizabeth Williamson. You have a twin sister names piper and smolder brother named Parker." Jerome started.

"How old is Parker?" She asked.

"21." Jerome stated. I decided to continue. Since Jerome already knew about sibuna I told her about that.

"You, Nina, Fabian, Amber, and I are all in a group called sibuna. Anubis backwards. It's a secret though. The only other person that knows about it is Jerome. We solve all these ancient Egyptian mysteries together. Like last year, we were all cursed and had to find the mask of anubis or Nina died. Nina is the 'chosen one' and your boyfriend Eddie is the 'osirion'. Speaking of, Eddie is your boyfriend. You both have been dating on and off for about a year now and you to are having a kid together. A beautiful baby girl named jadelyn alexia miller." I said. Then Jerome went on about her friends.

"As I said, we're your two best friends but you are also very close with Nina and joy. You're not girly at all! But our friend Amber is. She is a total girly girl. Mara is a brainiac. Mick is an all star athlete. Sadie is quite new but you two go way back. Fabian is a big nerd but we love him. And us 3? Were the school pranksters. We play jokes on people and have a great time doing it!"

"Oh wow. Thank you for trying to explain this all to me. It's just too much to take in right now. I can't remember it all. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine!" I replied.

"Yeah! Take your time." Jerome said.

"Thank you guys." She said. We must've walked longer than we thought because we got home at 4:30 pm. Supper would be ready soon. Yay. Food!

Sadie's pov

Everyone had just finished supper. Patricia Jerome Alfie and Eddie had all gone on a walk. Nina and Fabian were at a movie with Amber and Alfie. Mara and Jerome were on clean up duty. Joy and mick went on a run so I was left all alone. I was sitting in the common room reading a book. The fault in our stars. One word wow. (I do not own this book I'm just in love with it! I promise no spoilers) it's so sad. The door opened and I heard footsteps. I assumed it was one if the groups coming back but I didn't bother to look up since I was so intrigued by my book. Then someone started talking. A voice with a thick American accent that definitely did not belong to anyone at anubis house.

"Wow, my day just got a whole lot better!" The mysterious voice said. I immediately knew who it was. I got up and ran up to him and hugged him as tight as I could and he returned the action.

"I missed you!" I said still hugging him tight. Having him back in my arms was breathtaking.

"I missed you too babe!" He said. I was so glad he was here. This night just got a whole lot better.

He whispered in my ear, "come with me..." As we walked outside. I got on the back of his motorcycle and we rode off.

**Oooooh. Who is this mystery guy. What will happen with him and Sadie? What will happen with Patricia? So I want to ask you a question. Do you guys like Sadie. Review if you do or not because if you don't I'll cut her out somehow but if you do I'll keep her in. Anyways. Please review! And get my story out there for more followers. Review! I take hours/days/weeks to make a chapter. You can take two minutes to make a review. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11 surprise

**Here's the chapter. I tried to update it pretty fast. Tried. I obviously didn't succeed. Anyways Enjoy and please refer me to others. I'll do the same for you! Anyways as I said before enjoy. **

Sadie's pov

I was on the back of his motorcycle. Going 95 miles per hour. Wearing his helmet. I know I told everyone at anubis house I didn't have a boyfriend but... I do. I don't know why I lied I just did. Dillon is... Special to me. He rode me back to his hotel. We went in the room and started making out. One thing led to another and the lights are off, along with our shirts, he's kissing my neck as I slide my fingers down the curves of his amazing abs. I think you know what happens next.

Patricias pov

I woke up at 10:45 on the dot. My head hurt. I went downstairs. Everyone was eating breakfast at the table. Blueberry pancakes with eggs bacon and maple syrup. Yummy. I started to eat. Amber turned to look my way.

"So Patricia. I was wondering if I could do your make up today." She asked.

"What are you doing Amber?" Alfie whispered to her.

"What? Might as well take advantage of a great opurtunity." She whispered back. I heard it all though. They aren't very good whisperers.

"You aren't very good at whispering" I whispered back loudly and sarcastically. "And My answer is the same as it was last week. No!" I answered.

"Phooey!" She whined.

"Wait a minute. Trixie. Say that again." Jerome said.

"What? It's the same as it was last week?"

"Yeah. You remember something from last week! You're getting your memory back!" He exclaimed.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yeah. Ummm let's try something else. What did I call you in 7th grade? But you hated it so whenever I called you that you kicked me." Alfie asked. Just thinking about the name made me furious.

"Party patty..." I cringed at the name. "I HATED that nickname."

"YACKER, YOU GOT YOUR MEMORY BACK!" Eddie said as he came up to me and gave me a big kiss on the temple.

"Would you like to know what I remember?" I said deviously.

"Sure?" He replied, clearly scared.

"Four nights ago. When you called me a slut and cheated on me and said I screwed up your life by getting pregnant!" I screamed at him as I backed away from him slowly and headed toward the kitchen table. Everyone was awkwardly taking steps back to where they were in the common room and Eddie and I were in the dining room. I guess they still wanted to hear since they stayed close.

Eddies pov

Patricia just got her memory back. But, she remembered our fight. Unfortunately, she didn't remember how we kind of sort of made up. She started backing away from me. Then grabbed the pitcher of milk. Not again. She walked over to me with it.

"Not again, Patricia!" Joy said.

"It's too early for this trixie!" Jerome stated.

"Patricia?" I asked. She poured it all over me. There's that feisty redhead I love. She left the room. I heard a door slam. I was sticky and covered in milk. I cleaned up and went upstairs. I went in our room to find that Patricia wasn't there. I looked everywhere upstairs and she wasn't anywhere. I heard someone call my name. It was very faint and sounded like Jerome. I went downstairs and into the common room. Jerome wasn't there.

"Where's Jerome?" I asked.

"He went in his room I think." Sadie said. I walked to his room to find Jerome on the ground being punched by Patricia. Very Hardly I might add.

"I told you NOT to tell Eddie I was in here!" She said in between punches. He was no match for her. No one was. Patricia really holds a grudge! But I wouldn't blame her. I was a douche. I pulled her away from Jerome.

"Get off of me!" She yelled turning to punch me instead. I guess mick and Alfie heard all the yelling because they ran in the room. They saw what was going and pulled her away. Alfie had one arm and mick had another as she was trying, and struggling, to get away. Jerome got up and stood between me and Patricia. He had a bloody nose.

"Why are you helping him?! You know what he did!" She screamed.

"But-," Jerome started.

"No buts!" She exclaimed. "He did things that really hurt me. And you, Out of all people! You, my best friend, takes his side!

"Patricia, I know I was a real douche that night. I was drunk and stupid. Cheating on you was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I love you with all my heart and there is no dumb blonde I would want more than you. You are the only person I will ever love. You and this baby are the best thing has ever happened to me!" She stopped fighting mick and Alfie and was standing there crying. Mick, Jerome, and Alfie slowly backed out of the room. I continued. "You will never screw up my life! You make my life better! You are not full of crap! If I lost you I could never forgive myself. You are-" I was interrupted by her soft, pink lips kissing to me. It was breathtaking. I couple seconds later, she pulled away.

"I forgive you." She said. I started to smile. I reached out my hand for her and she grabbed it. We walked out both smiling. We went into the common room and everyone was sitting on the couch. We sat down too.

Patricias pov

"So you two made up?" Joy asked.

"No, we're just sitting next to each other, smiling and holding hands for fun." I said as sarcastic as possible. Eddie likes it when I'm sarcastic.

"Point taken." She said.

"Be right back." I got up and moved over to sit next to Jerome. I hugged him. "I'm sorry I punched you! I was just mad and upset. I never thought you would not take my side. I was just mad. Do you forgive me?" I stated.

"Of course I forgive you Trixie. You are like another little sister to me. Just less annoying than poppy." He said. I smiled. We hugged one more time. I got up and went to sit down with Eddie again. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. Just then the door opened. Sadie and some boy came in. He was tall and blonde and was very attractive. He was wearing high tops, blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Kind of like Eddie.

"He's very attractive!" Joy whispered to me.

"I know. Please tell me he's a new guy." I whispered back to joy. She laughed.

"Hey, I can still hear you!" Eddie whispered sounding jealous.

"But he's not as attractive as you!" I said. He smiled and we shared a short kiss.

"Would you two like to see my breakfast again because I'm about to vomit." Joy said sarcastically. Eddie flicked her in the head and I laughed.

"Everyone, I know you're probably wondering who this is." Sadie started. We all nodded. "This, this is Dillon." She said. He waved.

"Hey guys. Its good to meet you I guess." He said. Rude.

"How do you two know each other?" Nina asked.

"Well, umm, Dillon and I met back home in America a couple years back. And we kinda are dating." She said. She sounded, nervous? I don't know.

"Oh. Well cool. Hi Dillon. If you want i can give you a tour of anubis house. We can start in my room!" Amber said as she walked up and grabbed his arm and smiled. She started to whisper badly again.

"He's really cute." She attempted to whisper to Sadie.

"Thanks?" Dillon said. "But I'm fine on the tour."

"Well listen buddy. Amber and I, we're together." Alfie said as he went up to Amber and put his arm around her. Wow he is way over protective over her.

"So Dillon, how long are you in town?" Joy asked.

"Well actually, I was going to tell this to Sadie tonight, but I'm moving to England and changing schools. My brother and I play soccer (but they call it football) and mr sweet gave us soccer scholarships. My brother and I start this week and ironic enough, we stay in anubis house." Sadie and Dillon hugged and shared a short kiss.

"Oh cool, when do we meet you're brother?" Nina asked.

"And is he as cute as you?" Amber said.

"Really Amber?" Alfie said.

"Sorry, but it's what were all thinking!" She said. We all laughed.

Eddies pov.

Alfie was being really over protective of Amber. It was kind of sad. I don't understand how you can be over protective of your girlfriend. I mean, you have to trust her.

"Well actually he just finished a meeting with mr sweet. He should be here soon." He said.

"Okay, what's his name?" Jerome asked.

"Daniel." Dillon replied.

"Cool." Alfie said.

"Hello? Anyone home?" We heard a voice yell from outside. The door opened. A tall dirty blonde guy with blue eyes came in. He was wearing soccer shorts, tennis shoes and a raiders jersey.

"In here!" Mara yelled back. He came in.

"Hey everyone. I'm Daniel. Looks like you've already met Dillon. And your names are?" He asked. He was definitely more polite than his brother. Everyone went down a line.

"Amber."

"Alfie."

"Jerome."

"Mara."

"Nina."

"Fabian."

"Mick."

"Joy."

"Eddie."

"Patricia."

He walked over to Patricia.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked. She giggled. Patricia never giggles.

"Thank you." She replied.

"So are you going to give me the grand tour." He asked.

"Sure." Patricia said. They started to walk.

"Wait! Umm Patricia! We have a doctors appointment!" I yelled as they were already on the stairs.

"It's in 3 hours." She said.

"Well yeah but, there's, traffic?" I responded.

"Oh come on Eddie. We have enough time for me to give him a tiny tour! Please!" She begged.

"Fine but we have to leave soon."

"Okay!" And they ran upstairs.

"Don't worry mate! Patricia only loves you. No need to be jealous." Mick said. Jealous? I'm not jealous. I can't be. Can I? I hope not. Then I would be like... Alfie! No I can't be jealous.

"I'm not jealous." I said.

"Sure you aren't." Fabian responded.

"Whatever." I said and went upstairs in my room. I took a short nap before out doctors appointment.

Patricias pov

I was in the middle of giving Daniel a tour. He was, I will admit, really cute! But I only love Eddie. Right? Yes! How could I think otherwise. I'm in love with Eddie! I finished showing him upstairs. Except for my room.

"So where's your room?" He asked.

"Oh, umm, it's, it's right up here." I said. I led him to mine and Eddies room. I opened the door to find Eddie taking a nap. I signaled Daniel to be quiet.

"Is that guy from downstairs sleeping on your bed?" He whispered.

"No it's not like that!" I whispered back.

"I'll get him off for you." He said.

"But-,"

"Hey buddy! Yeah you! Why are you sleeping on Patricia's bed?" Daniel yelled at Eddie.

"Oh not you again!" Eddie said.

"You still haven't answered my question!" Daniel said. I jumped in between them.

"Eddie is my boyfriend and we share a room up here together. This is his bed too." I said.

"Why would they allow you two to share a room together. They wouldn't allow that unless you were pregnant or something." Daniel started laughing.

"Well we are having a baby, or something." Eddie said very annoyed. He put his arm around me.

"Oh so that's why earlier you said you had a doctors appointment. It was for the baby." Daniel figured out.

"Yup and if you don't mind leaving so we can get ready for that doctors appointment." Eddie said practically shoving him out the door.

"Okay well bye Patricia." He said as the door closed in his face.

Eddies pov

Remember how I said I don't know how anyone could be jealous. Oh I know how. And I can promise you that anytime Patricia talks to Daniel, I will be there. The room was silent. I put on my leather jacket. Patricia was wearing jeans and a tank top with her black boots and her hair straightened.

"You're going to get cold in that tank top." I said. Patricia always gets cold.

"I'm fine." She replied. I shook my head and we continued on in silence. I went downstairs to get a cab while Patricia finished getting ready. Everyone was still in the common room talking. Including Dillon and Daniel. Patricia came down.

"Bye!" She yelled.

"Bye!" They all responded.

"good luck!" Joy yelled. And we left. The cab ride was silent. We got to the doctors office and signed in. A few minutes later a nurse came back and called Patricia's name. We went back in. The doctor put the gel on Patricia's stomach and rubbed the wand around. The sound of our baby's heartbeat echoed all throughout the room. It was fast. Almost as if the baby had two hearts.

"Well that's peculiar." Dr. Tanner said.

"What?" I asked. I had to be strong. For Patricia. Speaking of, she looked at me really nervous.

"I'll be right back." The doctor said. She left the room. Patricia squeezed my hand. She was crying. I didn't want to say anything but I knew she was nervous. The doctor came back in.

"Well, it looks like I miscalculated last time." She said.

"Miscalculated how?" I asked. Patricia squeezed my hand tighter. She was really nervous.

"Well congratulations. Looks like you're having twins! One girl and one boy!" Dr. Tanner exclaimed. Looks like we're getting one of each. Twins? How could we be having twins? I looked at Patricia. She had tears coming down her cheek. I know she is really scared about this. But she would never admit it. We finished the doctors appointment and went outside.

"I'll call a cab." I said.

"I'm going to walk home."

"That's a long way are you sure you will be all right?"

"What, just because I'm pregnant I can't walk now?!"

"Well no but-"

"Then it's settled. I'm walking home. With or without you." She stated. I wasn't going to let her walk home alone.

"I'm walking with you." She didn't say anything. She just started to walk. It was march. 47° outside. And she's in a tank top. She would never say she was cold but I knew she was.

"Would you like my jacket?" I asked.

"No." She said and kept walking. I saw her yawn a couple of times and she had goosebumps all up and down her arms. I offered my jacket again and she refused. She was tired and cold and scared and I couldn't stand to see her like this. I didn't even ask this time. I put my jacket on her. Put her on my back and piggy backed her all the way back to anubis house. It was about a 30 minute walk. We, or should I say I, had about another 10 minutes left. Patricia fell asleep while she was on my back. I could feel her baby bump pressed up against my back. I can't believe were having twins. I was scared. But I could tell Patricia was more scared than me! I had to be strong for Patricia. Save it for my pillow. We got home and no one was in the common room anymore. I put Patricia down on the couch. My legs were tired and I could not bring her all the way to our room. I layed down with her on the couch and fell asleep with her in my arms.

Patricias pov

There was something strange going on. There was two babies sitting on the ground. I went to pick one up and the other started crying. Then they both started crying. I had to change one feed the other and they kept crying. All I heard was cries and more cries. I woke up and sat up. Then everyone was around me. There were two of everyone. Both Jerome's said Trixie are you alright. Then they all started crying and I couldn't find Eddie anywhere. I gasped for air and woke up. For real this time. All of anubis house surrounded me. Even Dillon and Daniel.

"Patricia, what's wrong?" Joy asked.

"Nothing." I got up.

"Come on Trixie. you were tossing and turning and screaming in your sleep. What's wrong?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing! Where's Eddie?"

"He went for a ride on his motorcycle about 20 minutes ago." Fabian said. I was covered in sweat and chills my head hurt like crazy and I was dizzy. I wish Eddie was here. I started to stand up.

"Patricia I don't think it's a great idea for you to get up. Why don't you lay back down." Jerome suggested.

"Listen! Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm handicapped!" I started yelling at all of them. Jerome more than anyone. "First I have Eddie treating me like I can't walk. Now you, my best friend, telling me I can't stand up! Well you know what. I don't listen to other people! I'm pretty sure you all know that! And if I want to do something, I'm going to do it! I don't need permission! And as my friends you're supposed to support me! Not keep me under house arrest and make sure i don't get up! I'm sick of it!" All the screaming made me dizzy. I got up anyway. I took two steps. I felt my legs weaken, and I fell. Lucky enough, Jerome caught me. Eddie walked in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Long story. Come help me up." He rushed over. "Can you help take me to our room?"

"Are you sure-"

"God dammit! Fine I'll do it on my own!" I exclaimed.

"No! I'll help." Eddie said.

"I will too." Jerome stated. They both helped me up the stairs. And in my room. I sat on the bed, got out my phone and texted piper. Eddie was on the phone with the doctor. Jerome sat down next to me. Everyone else came up.

"Listen Patricia-" joy started.

"Get out! All of you." I said.

"Yacker, what's wrong with you." Eddie asked.

"I need to speak with Eddie privately so all of you. Out."

"Me too?" Jerome asked.

"What part of everyone except Eddie do you not understand! Out!" And they all left. "What did the doctor say?" I asked.

"You collapsed because of stress. You need to try to keep your stress rate down! You probably fell because of the news found out today."

"About that, I had a nightmare. There was two of everyone and I couldn't find you and I couldn't do it. Eddie, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean were to 17 year olds,-"

"I'm almost 18." He interrupted.

"Okay. Were two teenagers who are going to have two kids before they graduate. Twins? We can't have twins. I can't do that by myself. I was scared enough to have one baby. Now were having two. That's two lives that we are responsible for. Two lives that we will take care of. We don't have that kind of money. We don't know anything about being parents. Now we can mess up two peoples lives." I said.

"You won't do it by yourself. You'll have me and all your friends and our families. And im scared too. But I also think of it as a good thing. Yes we are responsible for them. But that is two babies we will mold into beautiful adults. And for the money thing. Well figure this out. We always do. I'll get another job and-"

"No. You won't. You have enough work to do with the one. Plus, I need you here!" I exclaimed. He came up to me and hugged me.

"I will be here for you. Forever and always. I love you! You are going to be a great mom! I promise!" He said.

"Thank you. I love you too. One more thing." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"No more treating me like I'm handicapped!"

"Deal!" We kissed.

"Can you help me walk again. I want to go downstairs."

"Yacker-"

"What did I just say!" He laughed and helped me up. We opened the door to find all of anubis house eaves dropping.

"You're having twins?!" Jerome asked.

"Yay! 2 peddie babies!" Amber squeeled. I slammed the door in their face. I let go of Eddie and walked, more like stumbled, back to the bed. I was lucky I didn't fall.

Eddies pov

"I can't believe they did that!" Patricia told me.

"They were bound to find out sooner or later."

"Well I hoped later."

"What's the big deal. They found out we were having twins."

"No they heard everything you said. I said."

"And?" I was confused.

"And they heard me be vulnerable. I only let you know that stuff because you're the only one who could help me. But them, they just heard me be all weak." She said.

"Patricia. Even though you have that tough girl act, we all know when something is bothering you. We all know inside you just want to scream and cry. They are your friends. They can help you too. You don't have to be tough all the time. It's okay to be sensitive sometimes. And with all you've gone through, I wouldn't blame you." She nodded. I went and helped her up. We walked downstairs. Dinner was ready. Today was the first day Dillon and Daniel stayed at anubis house. I sat Patricia down and then sat down next to her. I took her hand and held it under the table. Dinner was full of conversations. But Patricia stayed silent the whole time. Patricia didn't eat much either. She started to get up in the middle of dinner.

"Need help?" I asked her.

"No. I'm fine." She struggled but made her way upstairs. After she left there was an awkward moment of silence.

"So, Eddie. Twins?" Fabian started the conversation.

"Umm yeah."

"Are you okay?" Mara asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that if Patricia's okay."

"Well is she okay?" Amber asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't sound okay. There are certain things she can open up to me about. But, I don't think she'll be able to talk much about this."

"Forget Patricia for a minute. How do YOU feel about twins?" Sadie asked.

"Honestly, I'm scared to death."

"Well don't you think you should talk with Patricia about the twins?" Joy asked.

"Yeah. I just don't think she wants to talk about it."

"Remember the day you found out she was pregnant. She didn't want to talk about it but you made her and everything turned out fine." Nina stated.

"Well yeah but-"

"Just try it!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Maybe later." And we all finished dinner. I sat at the bottom of the stairs. I was dreading to talk to Patricia about the twins. It was a sensitive subject for her. I knew she was scared to death.

"Hey Eddie." Daniel said as he approached me.

"Umm hey?" I replied.

"I know we didn't get off to a great start. But Patricia seems like a great girl. And I think you should talk to her. It seems like it's really bothering her." He said then he left. Maybe he's right. I ran upstairs and went in our room.

Patricias pov

Eddie entered our room "Can we go on a walk?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. I got up, put on my blue knit hat and my jacket since I got cold easily. We went downstairs and outside. "What did you need to talk about?" I asked.

"Why do you assume-" He started.

"Because you hate going on walks." I responded.

"Okay well I wanted to see how you were doing. You know, about the twins."

"You know what. Let's put me aside for a minute. I haven't gotten to ask you how you feel about twins." I said.

"Well honestly, I'm scared to death. I don't know how were going to do this. But well figure it out. We always do. And apart from being scared. I'm excited too. To have a little boy I can play foot ball with. Real football not phoney balogna british football." I laughed. "Now quit changing the subject. How do you feel." He asked.

"Most of what you feel. Scared but excited. I'm afraid we're not going to have enough money. I'm afraid I'm gonna be a bad mum. I'm afraid about it all. I'm not letting you get another job. I just need time to adjust."

"Well it looks like you have another 7 months to adjust." Eddie said. I laughed again. Eddie pulled off my hat and ran around. I chased him. He went right and left and I couldn't catch up. I fell on the floor and pretend I hurt my ankle. He rushed over.

"Are you okay?" I pulled my hat away from him and stuck out my tongue. "You are evil!" He exclaimed. We both laughed. We kissed and fell in the almost completely melted snow.

"Braxton." I said.

"What?" Eddie questioned.

"Braxton Samuel Miller." I answered.

"I love it!" And we walked back.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I'll try to update soon! Promise! Oh yeah and do you guys want a sequel to this story where they are all in college. Review your answer**


	12. Chapter 12 the bracelet of life

**Sorry it took a while. I had serious writers block. Enjoy. **

Patricias pov

It was coming for me. Every turn I take it took too. It was fast. I was running through the woods. I still didn't know what it was. I hid behind a Busch. I saw it on the other side of the woods. Then it disappeared and transported right behind me. I stood there. Scared. Confused. It looked like some sort of spirit.

"You have until graduation!" It yelled.

"Until graduation? For what?" I asked.

"That's for you and the osirion to figure out! You have until graduation! Or I take your children!" She started to disappear.

"No!" I screamed. I shot up gasping for air. It was just a dream. Eddie did the same thing simultaneously.

"Did you get that dream too?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Eddie, I'm scared!" I said. He hugged me and pulled me into his arms. "What do we have to do?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"We have to get sibuna back together. And not just regular sibuna. Everyone who knows about sibuna. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, joy, and us."

"Ok. In the morning. Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." And I fell asleep in his arms.

Next morning. Still Patricias pov

I woke up. My cheeks puffy and I had a headache. I was in eddies arms.

"I had the weirdest dream last night! Some spirit was chasing me and said we have until graduation and threatened to take our children!" I said.

"I know I had the same dream too. We both woke up last night. Remember?" He replied.

"Oh. I was really hoping that was just a dream." I exclaimed. "So when are we going to tell sibuna?" I asked.

"Breakfast" he said. I nodded. Owwww! I fell to the ground holding my stomach and wincing in pain. Eddie rushed over to me.

"Babe! Are you okay?!" He exclaimed. My stomach was glowing through my shirt. I lifted my shirt up to see a blue flower looking design imprinted in my lower right stomach.

"Get sibuna up here!" I exclaimed. He ran downstairs and within minutes all of sibuna was upstairs.

"Woah!" Alfie said.

"What happened Trixie?" Jerome asked. We explained the dream and showed them the mark.

"That's why we don't just need sibuna. We need everyone who knows about it. That's why Jerome and joy are here."

"Okay so where do we start?" Fabian asked.

"And what do we had to do?" Amber asked.

"And how will we get this done by graduation? It's in 2 months." Joy said.

"No no no!" I got up and looked on my phone. I started pacing.

"Patricia? What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"My due date is two weeks before graduation! It's less than two months away and graduation is right after that! No way were going to get this done on time! Especially when the babies come!" I put my head in my hands. They all came up to hug me.

"Well get it done Patricia!" Nina said.

"How? We dont even know what we have to do!" I exclaimed.

"Hold on! Yes we do! I don't know how I know this but Eddie, come hold my hands!" Nina said.

"Hey. Watch it!" I said.

"No not like that! Hold my hands!" She exclaimed. Eddie did and then the both started floating. Light was shining down on them and they both started chanting simultaneously.

**** by the way please read the top and bottoms. Sometimes they are important. Anything in bold will be important. Just making sure :)****

"To save the children of osirion and wife, you all must find the bracelet of life. Under the school is where you will find, the artifact that will keep your children alive. But hurry now, you must find it soon, before sunset on the last day of khunum!" They both fell to the ground.

"The last day of khunum! That must be graduation day!" Joy said.

"Under the school. That must mean there are tunnels under the school!" Fabian exclaimed.

"The bracelet of life? Like some kind of jewelry? Exciting!" Amber squeeled.

"This is not a happy moment Amber!" I said. "Wait, graduation is in two months?" They all nodded. How can my due date be approaching this fast. "That means the babies are going to be here in LESS than two months!" I started panicking. I was pacing and talking to myself. "We don't have everything we need. What if I'm not ready to be a mum yet-"

"Patricia." Joy started. I continued.

"We don't have enough money yet! How will I finish school-"

"Trixie..." Jerome sighed. I still continued.

"What if I won't be able to graduate! What if-"

"Yacker!" Eddie yelled to snap me out if it. I looked at him. "We'll go to the store later to get the rest of what we need. We have plenty of money. We will finish school AND graduate. You are ready to be a mom! Stop worrying!" He said.

"Okay." I replied.

"And let's make a rule. No one can go down there unless we are all there. Especially Patricia." Jerome stated.

"But-" I started.

"Yacker. I really don't even want you going down there at all. But since we all know how much you listen, just make sure were with you if you go down." Eddie said.

"Why do I-" I started.

"Patricia, please." Eddie said.

"Fine." I said.

Eddies pov.

"So when do we go down there?" Nina asked.

"Tomorrow night?" I replied.

"Sounds good." Fabian said.

"Okay. Well we are going to the store to get the rest of the stuff for the babies. Anyone want to join?" I asked. Amber shot her hand up. "Ok then." I replied. And the three of us left.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I felt bad for making you wait I just wanted to finish it. Next chapter is shopping and some other stuff! I'm gonna start doing special questions to do when you review. Like the one for this chapter is would you like a sequel to the story where they are in college? Yes or no? Anyways. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

**Tried to update fast. So I'm making a sequel. Anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ambers pov

We were in the taxi on our way to the store. I love shopping! For any occasion really. We got to the store, babies r us (I do not own this store), and started shopping. Patrica and Eddie were shopping for Braxton and jadelyn. I was shopping for anything else they might need. I got some baby toys and a playpen big enough for the both of them. I also got a couple more bottles and some more passifiers. I took all the stuff I got and went to find Eddie and Patricia. Patricia had some purple clothes, a purple crib and diapers. Eddie had blue clothes, a blue crib, some plush stuffed animals and a changing table. We went to the checkout line. There were 3 lines open and they all had about 20 people in each line. We got in the back of line 2. We had 3 shopping carts full sitting beside us while we waited.

Patricias pov

We were standing in line to checkout at babies r us. I started to rub my stomach.

"Yacker, everything all right?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts a little." I replied.

"Ok." He said.

Suddenly I felt a pain that I have never felt before.

"Stay here!" I told Eddie. I grabbed ambers wrist and dragged her to the stroller section of the store.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked she got distracted by a blue double stroller with purple polka dots. "Ooh. I like this!" She said.

"Amber! Focus!" I said.

"Sorry. Okay so what's wrong?" She asked again.

"I don't know. My stomach hurts and this is a pain I've never felt before." I replied.

"What should we do? Do you want me to go get Eddie?" She asked.

"No!" I said quickly.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"That will just worry him. It's probably nothing!" I said. We walked back to where Eddie was.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I lied. Amber just stayed quiet. A sharp pain courses throughout my stomach. I leaned on the cart and gritted my teeth while trying to hide my face from Eddie.

"Yacker are you sure you're okay?" Eddie asked again.

"Yeah!" I lied again. Just then I fell. Eddie and Amber helped me up. Eddie called a cab and him and Amber took me to the hospital. We got to the hospital right on time because just when we walked in my water broke. They put me in a wheelchair but I stood back up.

"Ma'am. Please sit down." One of the nurses said.

"I will once someone explains this. I can't be having my babies now! It's 2 months early! No way!" I screamed. Everyone in the waiting room looked at me.

"The doctor will explain it. Please just sit down Patricia!" Eddie said. I sat down and they wheeled me to a room. I was having really bad pains. It hurt so much I was crying my eyes out. Amber was sitting in a chair in my room. Eddie was in the hospital bed with me trying to soothe me while I was crying on his shoulder. The door opened and doctor tanner came in.

"Hello Patricia. Eddie. How are you?" She asked.

"How am I? I'm confused and scared and stabbing myself 1,000 times would be less painful than this! What is going on?!" I screamed.

"Well it looks like your babies are going to be premature which means born early. You are in labor right now which happens before the delivery-"

"I know that! How long will this last?!" I yelled.

"Hard to tell. Anywhere from 2 hours to 2 days. It's different for everyone."

"2 days?!"

"Well yes. It could be longer but usually we decide to do a c-section if it goes past 2 days." She said. "You're babies will be born before you leave this hospital. I'll leave you to talk." She left. I covered my face with my hands.

"Hey Amber, can you go call anubis house and our parents for us?" Eddie asked. She nodded and left.

"Eddie, I'm not ready to have these babies yet!"

"Well it looks like we don't have a choice. we can do it!" He replied.

"We? There's no we about this. We are not going through all this pain. I am!"

"You're right! I'm sorry!" He said and kissed me on the temple.

Eddies pov

The nurses and doctor came in And started hooking up machines. Two gave Patricia an iv in each arm, one took her blood pressure and the doctor checked her. She said Patricia was one centimeter. Patricia started freaking out.

"Let me go! Get me out of here! Let me go!" She was screaming at the nurses, taking her IV's out of her arms and trying to get up. "Let me go!" She kept screaming.

"Patricia, calm down." I tried to soothe her.

"You suck! You suck! You suck! I hate you! I'm never having sex with you again! I hate you! Let me go!" She screamed at me. A nurse stuck something in her arm and Patricia fell asleep.

* * *

**I know it's short but this is basically the introduction chapter. The next chapter will be longer and better. Speaking of, what happens next? You decide. Review what you think should happen. I Kind of have some ideas that I'm definitely doing but I'll try to incorporate yours to! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14 what really happened

**This chapter will have a surprising twist. Hope you like it. **

Patricias pov

I woke up sweaty and scared. Jerome and Eddie were surrounding me. I was in bed. In my bed. At anubis house. Not the hospital. It was all a dream. Or should I say nightmare. I started to freak out. I lifted my shirt. The blue flower mark wasn't there. None of it was real. The bracelet of life, shopping, and my water breaking. None of it. I laid back down.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"I just had a nightmare. That's all." I replied.

"You sure Trixie?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah." I lied. I realized it was much more than that. I was scared to be a mum. Lately I've been having flashbacks. Good ones. Bad ones. I don't know why. Probably because Im scared to have these babies. I don't know. I still haven't told anyone about them.

"Why don't you try to go back to sleep baby." Eddie started. I wanted to. I was really tired. I nodded. He laid me down.

"Eddie?" I asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you lay with me?" I asked innocently. He smiled and got in bed. Jerome left. We were positioned where my head was on his lap. He was stroking my hair with one hand and lightly caressing my cheek with the other. I didn't have to say anything. He knew I was scared. That's what I love about him. He gets me.

"Everything will be alright. Just go back to sleep." He cooed. He just knew what I was thinking. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Flashback- Patricia's dream-)

Young Patricia was 7. Her parents were still divorced. She was living with her dad while piper was with her mom and Parker. She was sitting down at the table working on her studies when the door stumbled open. The young girls dad stumbled in drunk and angry. He threw his empty beer bottle at the wall and it shattered. He approached his daughter.

"Daddy you're home!" The 7 year old girl exclaimed. She was so sweet and clueless.

"Come to my room!" He said. The little girl followed not knowing what was going on. Little did she know that she was about to be abused. She was hit, punched, kicked, slapped, spanked, and anything else you could possibly imagine. With every time she was touched, she let out a small squeel. It didn't help though. She was hurt. Inside and out. When her father finished abusing her he threw her in a closet and left her there all night. This routine was repeated about every night until her dad and mom got back together. He would hit her. She would stand there and take it then sleep in the cold small closet. When she was 8 she was cutting an apple up and the knife slipped. It cut her leg. She didn't know about self harm but she enjoyed the feeling so she started cutting. When her parents got remarried at age 11, Patricia and her dad had a little chat.

"You tell anyone what happened and I will make you wish you were never born. Not a word! Understand?" The middle aged man asked.

"Yes sir." The girl said scared as ever. She cut for years. Up until age 14. Then she tried to stop. It was successful. She has not cut herself since.

(Present day-still in the dream)

The day Patricia ran away to the camp. Her dad came to find her with Eddie and everyone. Everything seemed fine with her dad when they made up. But it wasn't. He secretly pulled her aside.

"Listen you remember our little agreement right?!" He asked. The teenager nodded. "Good! Not one mention of any of that to pretty boy over there or you will be sorry!"

"You can't hurt me anymore!" She said confidently.

"No. But I know what hurts you. Maybe I'll just go after your boy and your precious child."

"No! I'll- I'll keep my mouth shut. Promise."

"Good girl." He said. Then left. That night Patricia had a relapse and started to cut again. On her leg so no one would notice. She still cuts herself. Usually while eddies at work and she's alone. All she can remember is that house where the sound of beer bottles and hits and punches rang throughout the house. Where it smelled of alcohol and blood. Where on the outside it looked cozy and welcoming but the inside was full of terror and abuse.

I woke up fast. My eyes shot open. I realized Eddie wasn't there. Just those memories alone made me feel terrible. I looked around to make sure Eddie wasn't in the room. I went in the bathroom. That dream made me relive nightmares that i should have never experienced in the first place. I got out my knife from my back pocket. I take it with me everywhere. I lifted up my shorts and dug the knife into my flesh. I had long and short cuts. Old and new ones. Deep and shallow ones. And I was just continuing the list every time I sunk the knife into my leg. I sat on the floor and cried for a minute. Not because it hurt but because of the emotions I felt inside. No one knows anything about what my dad did to me. No one at all. And I would like to keep it that way. I can handle it on my own. I stopped crying and wiped the tears off my face. I put the knife in my back pocket and left. I went downstairs to find everyone sitting in the common room. I'm surprised no one has found out about my cutting yet. And that's good! I was about to walk out the door when Eddie stopped me.

"Patricia?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah?"

"Why are there two knives in your back pocket?" He asked. I shrugged. "More importantly why is one of them red?" He asked. I tried to think of a good coverup.

"Oh. Umm well I was cutting strawberries earlier." I made up on the spot.

"But why are they in your pocket?" He asked. He was very intelligent. He would figure out sooner or later. In this case, she hoped later.

"Well I wasn't supposed to be home and victor waked through so I put them in my pocket and ran so he would

By know I was there." I don't even know if that made sense I just had to make sure no one found out. Eddie raised an eyebrow at me. I could tell he didn't believe me but he let me go.

Eddies pov.

I knew something was up with Patricia. Two knives in her back pocket one of them red. I decide to do a little investigating. I went upstairs to our room. I looked in her dresser and found her diary. It was on page 61.

"Dear diary,

I did it again. I'm trying not to but I did. I just can't help it. I had a dream about what happened with dad. It made me scared and mad and terrified all at the same time. I had to. I'm sorry. It was when Dad threatened me. It made me furious. I had to do it again. I know I'm trying to stop but I couldn't help it! Maybe I will do better tomorrow? ~Trixie."

Did what again? I thought to myself. And what happened with her dad? It sounds pretty bad! I went in the bathroom. There was blood on the floor. Is Patricia cutting herself? No can't be. Well there's only one way to find out. She would never tell me. I have to see for myself. Is she cutting because of her dad? I have to figure this out! I ran downstairs and told anubis house specific directions. I didn't think they needed to know why just yet. That was for Patricia to say. I told Mick and Jerome to grab both of her arms when she comes in. Alfie was to keep her right in place. While joy would hold her body so she couldn't get away. I know they probably think I'm crazy but this is serious. I have to help Patricia!

Patricias pov.

I was out for a while. I went on a walk. Tried to forget the image of that house. My dad. I walked back to anubis house. It was pretty far because I walked far away. All I could think about is the hits I got. The dark closet I was shoved into. The hours without food. I finally approached anubis house. I walked in the door and mick and Jerome grabbed my arms. Joy held my body so I couldn't try to move around and Alfie sat on my feet so I couldn't run away.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Not until I find the truth and I can help you!" Eddie replied. Eddie took off my bracelets one by one. He didn't find anything. I wouldn't be dumb enough to cut my wrists. Obvious much. Then he noticed a spot of red on my leg.

"Patricia, lift up your skirt." He said calmly.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed. Eddie moved closer to me. He mouthed out an I'm sorry and reached for my leg slowly.

"No stop!" I screamed. He carefully pushed up my skirt to reveal the hundreds of cuts on my upper thigh. His eyes watered up. Joy started to cry and Alfie Jerome and mick loosened their grip out of shock giving me just enough time to run. But where? The woods would be too obvious. There's no where safe in anubis house. I decide to go to the one place no one would think of me being there. I ran off. Eddie followed me. I was fast. But so was he.

"Patricia! Stop!" He yelled. I kept running. Weaving my way thought trees, taking sharp turns. I finay lost him. Then I went to the one place I thought is be safe. School. I ran inside. I was running throughout each hall. Left, right, left, right. I finally lost him. I slipped into a janitors closet. I collapsed on the floor crying. I was tired and out of breath. My chest and feet hurt. My leg hurt as well. I heard Eddie running outside the door. How did he know I would be here? He ran past the closet I was in. Thank god!

Eddies pov

I was running down hallways left and right searching high and low for Patricia. She cuts? I don't know why but I plan to figure it out. I ran through one hallway. It had the janitors closet, girls and boys toilets, math and English classrooms, and my dad's office. I ran past it then stopped. I heard a faint sob. She had to be in one of these rooms. I searched every room except the janitors closet. She must be in there. I opened the door to find Patricia collapsed on the ground crying her eyes out. The knife laying next to her on the ground. With blood on it. I lifted up her skirt to find new cuts. I took the knife and put it in my back pocket. I sat down with her and put her head on my shoulder. She sat there crying. When she stopped crying she was silent. She fell asleep on my shoulder. I carried her back to anubis. When we walked in everyone came up to me. They were all worried. And I understand why. Patricia was still asleep in my arms. I took her upstairs and let her sleep.

Patricias pov

It was happening again. Another dream. A flashback. I was 13. My mum went on a trip with Parker so it was just me my dad and piper. Dad always loved piper. My sister came in after curfew and my dad got furious. So who did he take it out on? Me.

"Piper! There are consequences! Would you like to see these consequences?" Dad said in his room with me and piper. He started abusing me and made her sit there and watch. He made her WATCH! I remember the sound of her crying while she watched. Why was she crying? I was the one getting hit.

I shot up and woke up. I can't sleep anymore. Not with these dreams. I woke up to find Eddie looking through my dresser.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking to make sure you don't have anymore tools to use." He replied. Then he opened my third drawer down. I had 3 knives, 2 razors, and a couple pairs of scissors in there. He looked at me sympathetically. He sat down next to me on the bed. "This can't be good for you or the babies!" I nodded. "Why do you do it?" He asked calmly.

"Ummm I can't really say." I replied. If I told him it would be my death wish. He hugged me tight.

"You need to stop." He said. "If not for you then for me. Please stop." I couldn't say anything. I just sat there embraced in his arms. I decided the only way to stop the dreams was to go to the only other person Who knew about this. Piper. Eddie insisted on coming with me to make sure I wasn't just trying to make an excuse to cut but I begged him to stay here so he did. I got a cab and they drove me to my house. I paid him and approached the doorstep. I rang the doorbell. My dad answered.

"Oh it's you." He said angrily.

"Is piper here?" I asked ignoring his previous comment.

"Come in." He said bluntly. I entered the house.

"Where's piper?" I asked.

"She's not here." He replied.

"Then why did you invite me in?"

"To make sure your boy hasn't found out yet."

"Eddie has not. But he is very smart and he has the capability to figure it out without me telling him." I said.

"Come here." He said. I walked towards him. He punched me in the jaw. "Now if Eddie finds out. That will feel like a party to you. I will hurt you so bad you will wish you were dead. So make sure he doesn't find out!" He threatened. I nodded and left. I called a cab and he drove me back to anubis. My jaw was bleeding but I left it. My mouth hurt bad. I got back and paid the cab driver. I walked inside. Everyone was in the common room. I hid my face and ran upstairs to my room. I went in the bathroom to look at my jaw. It already had a purple bruise and was still bleeding. I took out my phone and called piper while still examining my jaw.

Patricia- piper?

Piper- yes Trixie?

Patricia- it's dad again.

Piper- what happened?

Patricia- long story can you just come to anubis?

Piper- yeah. Are you okay?

Patricia- no. I need you.

Piper- one question. Have you started cutting again?

Patricia- yes. I'm sorry. I'll explain when you come here. You're the only person that knows about what happened with dad. Please don't tell anyone here. If you think it will be good for me it won't! Trust me. He's made that clear. Please just get here soon.

Piper- okay does Eddie know though?

Patricia- I can't tell him. It's too dangerous. I'll see you soon?

Piper- okay bye.

Patricia- bye.

I hung up the phone. I wiped away a few tears and turned around to leave but I saw Eddie. He was standing in the door way the whole time. What did he hear? Could he have found out? No I didn't say anything so he could figure out. I turned back around so he couldn't see me. He walked up to me and lightly touched my chin.

"What happened to your jaw?" He asked.

"I fell on the sidewalk." I lied.

"No you didn't. I saw you pay a cab before you came in. Where were you?"

"At a friends house." I said.

"No you weren't. Please just tell me the truth. And speaking of the truth, what is too dangerous you can't tell me or anyone else?" He asked. I stayed silent. "And what's going on with your dad?!" He asked. I stayed silent. "Patricia, If you're in danger I can help. I just need to know what's wrong."

"I'm not in danger. That was my past. It's over now." I reassured him.

"What was in your past?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"But you just said-"

"Listen! I'm fine! Don't worry about it!"

"Ok." He said reluctantly. "Then you won't mind having dinner with your dad tomorrow night?" He asked. He was just trying to figure out what was going out but It wasn't going to work.

"Sure." I said. He laughed. "What?" I asked.

"You're unbelievable! You know what? I know something's wrong! I don't know what yet but I know it's something! You know something's wrong! Yet you're still willing to have dinner with him to make a point! I'm trying to help you! If you will let me help I can protect you! You're being annoying! Why won't you just tell me?!" He asked.

"You want to know what's wrong?! My dad abused me! Stuck me in a closet all night without food And then threatened me if I told anyone. And then he said he would take it out on you and the babies! So I couldn't tell you! My dad still abuses me! That's why my jaw is like this. That's why I cut! So thank you for yelling at me and thanks for calling me annoying!" I yelled. I was crying and my jaw hurt. He reached his arm out for me. I rejected it and ran downstairs. He knew that no one else knew so if I was downstairs in front of everyone, he couldn't talk about it. He followed me. We got downstairs in the common room.

"We're not done talking about this!" Eddie said.

"I think we are. Unless you would like to fill everyone in and you know I would never forgive you if you did!" I exclaimed.

"Fill us in on what?" Amber asked. I looked at Eddie.

"Nothing." He said and sat down next to me.

"Anyways. Eddie and Patricia, would you like to go on a double date with me and Alfie tomorrow night?" Amber asked.

"Um-" I started but Eddie cut me off.

"Sorry we can't. Were having dinner with Patricia's dad tomorrow night." He said then looked at me. My stomach knotted up. So Eddie is actually making me have dinner with my dad. Unbelievable.

**I wonder how the dinner is going to go. As you can see the chapters are mostly in Patricias pov. Question for the chapter- should I cut Dillon and Daniel out of the story? Review!**


End file.
